The Angel in Skyloft
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: An unknown threat has taken Pit & shattered the portal to Skyworld. Link stumbles upon the angel, takes him to Skyloft where together with Zelda they try to figure how to get him home, all while the threat still lingers. Meanwhile Dark Pit & Palutena try to find another way to enter the other world. Ships: Zelink, Pitcest & Ghiralink later on. Rated M because I dont trust myself.
1. Chapter 1 The Feather

The Angel in Skyloft

**Chapter 1 The Feather**

Link walked out of Pipit's house after helping his mom clean the place (though she did absolutely nothing and left Link to use his Gust Bellows on the whole thing). He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stretched, letting his joints pop, sighing in relief and gazed up at the sky as the sun was starting to set.

Link walked towards the nearest platform and sat down on the edge as he watched the knights above scatter around searching for residents that haven't returned. Loftwings didn't fly at night except for the knights. Theirs were the only ones that did, just in case a resident fell off Skyloft. Even though Link was now considered a knight he was still a few ranks lower from being able to fly at night. Though after everything he had gone through, he should've been a high ranking knight but he was something better than just a knight. He was a hero, a chosen hero at that. He had saved the world from the return of the Demon King and saved the girl he loved.

Link sighed and peered into the sunset. It had been several months since those events and only a selected few even knew what was happening. To those who knew what happened below, he was the chosen hero of the goddess. While the rest of Skyloft thought of him as the quiet lazy boy that saved Zelda and brought her home. In a way he was a hero to them but they didn't know everything that happened. Zelda's father, Headmaster Gaepora had told them that the time wasn't ready for the residents to know all in which happened. Gaepora wanted to get things settled below before he revealed to them all that happened. He had been working with his daughter and Link to go over plans for starting a new life below. He wanted everything planned out before all was revealed. All they knew was that Link had found Zelda.

Link didn't know how he felt about living below. He always had his head in the clouds and felt like Skyloft was the best place for him. Though he had made many new friends and had promised to stay with Zelda on the surface, he was going to miss Skyloft. He was thankful that the process for starting a new home on the surface wasn't for a long while. He had plenty of time to soak up the sun on Skyloft.

"Wake-up Sleepyhead!" He heard a familiar voice call him.

His blue eyes snapped open as he realized he fell asleep. He looked up to see sky-blue eyes staring at him.

"Is this where you have been all day? Father and I were looking for you!" Zelda said, irritated as she put her hands on her hips.

Link sat up and turned to look at her. He gave her a sheepish smile and scratched his head.

"Sorry Zelda, I was helping Pipit's mom with some cleaning."

Zelda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and smiled. "Again? Honestly, that woman needs to learn how to clean."

Link chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

Link glanced back at the sky to see that the night had crept on him. There was a full moon out tonight and for once, clouds didn't plague it. He looked back at Zelda with a smile and gently pat the spot next to him.

Zelda rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat beside him. Her feet hung over the ledge as his did and she leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled his sweet scent. Link looked at her with a smile as he stretched his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"What about the monsters that come out?" She asked.

"I'll keep them from you just like I did before."

She smiled and blushed. She glanced up at her childhood friend. They had been friends forever and even had developed feelings for one another. They especially grew when Zelda was kidnapped and Link went after her. Link had always been her hero, even before it became his actual destiny. She knew that Link would come, she always knew. Though he wasn't good with his feelings and was too shy to say it, they both knew that they loved each other.

Zelda leaned up and gently planted her lips on her hero's cheek.

Link blushed and looked down at Zelda, whom was now looking at the moon. He played her game and pressed his lips on top of her sun blond head. He saw her blush and smiled as he followed her gaze.

Link glanced up at the stars. There was a lot out tonight. He watched a few shooting stars raced by when he noticed something above brighter than a star. It was bigger too. It was a golden light that breezed by. Link squinted his eyes and focused on the light. It wasn't a star. It had a movement to it, like a bird or something. He watched it zoom by some clouds. It definitely wasn't a star. It flew in between the clouds and went in every direction. He watched as it made its way towards the moon. The golden light flipped and changed to a blue color before gliding past the moon and disappearing.

"Whoa! What was that?" Zelda asked. She looked up at Link, whom was staring, stunned. "Link? Did you just see that blue light?"

Link nodded. Just before the light disappeared he managed to catch a quick glance once it crossed the moon. Though he couldn't quite make out for sure what it was, he swore he saw a figure with wings. Could it possible be a loftwing? No way! What loftwing flew at night unless it was trained to? Plus it seemed thinner then a loftwing, almost human if anything.

"Yeah...I did." He said.

"I wonder what it was." Zelda pondered as she leaned back into Link.

"Yeah me too."

"Hey you two! It's time to come in! The monsters are coming out soon!"

Link and Zelda turned around to see Pipit standing with his arms on his hips and hunched slightly over as was his usual pose.

Link and Zelda smiled. "Alright Pipit we are coming!"

Link stood up and offered his hand to Zelda, whom took it and entwined their fingers together. She gave him a smile before leading him towards Pipit. He smiled back but it fell when he saw a shadow figure watching him. He tripped on his feet and fell.

"Link are you okay?" Both Zelda and Pipit asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I saw-"Link stopped as he noticed a feather right in front of his face.

"C'mon Link, we need to get going." Pipit said, impatiently.

Link ignored his friend and gently picked up and end of the feather. Zelda offered her hand and helped Link to his feet. She kept her hand in his as they followed Pipit to the academy.

Once they were inside, Pipit said his goodbyes and went out to begin his night patrol. As soon as they were alone, Zelda led Link to her room, shutting the door behind him.

The whole way back to the academy, Link stared at the tiny feather. It was smaller then a Loftwing's but bigger then the tiny birds below. It was about the size of Link's hand if not a little bit bigger. It was white with a few missing strands but still in good shape.

Zelda walked over to him and looked at the feather. She too became fascinated with it. Sure feathers were feathers but this one was different, they both knew it.

"I wonder what kind of bird it fell off of?" Zelda asked

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that it came off of that light we saw earlier." Link answered.

Zelda looked at him confused. "The light?"

Link held the feather close to his face, examining it. "Yeah, I caught a glimpse of it just as it passed by the moon. I don't know what it was but I saw wings."

"Maybe it's something from the surface that flew through the cloud barrier?"

"Maybe. I guess we will never know."

Zelda kissed his cheek. "You're not fooling me Link. I know you are going to go search for it tomorrow."

He smiled and looked toward the girl he loved.

She returned his smile and rolled her eyes. "I'll help you."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh crap! I forgot, we're going to the surface tomorrow. Were you going to meet us down there?" She asked hopeful.

"I'll try to. I do have an exam later"

"An exam you haven't studied at all for?"

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Though, I wouldn't mind seeing Fi...again." His smile faded as the memories of his past began to reappear. Though he was sometimes annoyed with his companion's constant analyzingness, he missed her. He knew she was in an eternal sleep within the Master Sword on the surface. Every time Link was down there he always made sure he visited the sleeping spirit and exchanged pointless words. It made him feel better to talk to her even if she never heard anything.

Zelda embraced Link with a hug. He accepted her action and wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on hers.

"Zelda-kins, Daddy is here for his goodnight kis-" The door opened and on the other side was Zelda's father, Headmaster Gaepora. The two jumped at the headmaster's walk in. They froze as Gaepora's happy face fell to a disapproving snarl.

"Zelda, I thought I told you no boys in your room!"

"Daddy, we weren't-"

"I don't care what you were or weren't doing! Even if it is Link."

Link smiled sheepishly before pulling away from Zelda. "Sorry headmaster I was just saying goodnight to your daughter. I'll be on my way."

He hid the feather and walked out of Zelda's room with Gaepora giving him the stink eye. Gaepora knew they weren't doing anything other then hugging. The man trusted Link but still young teenage hormones were unpredictable, so it was only natural that his fatherly instinct took over.

Link laughed to himself as he walked down to his room, hearing Zelda snap at her dad and insisting they weren't doing anything.

He made his way down the stairs to his room. He shut the door behind him and pulled out the little white feather for one more look before he set it down on his table and got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2 First Glance

"Good morning Pit! It's time to wake up!" The echoing voice of Lady Palutena rang in Pit's ears. He let out a yawn and opened his eyes. He woke-up, letting his ocean eyes adjust before he found Lady Palutena standing before him. She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Lady Palutena!" Pit said happily. He jumped out of bed and bowed to his goddess.

"Oh Pit, you know you don't always have to do that." Palutena said.

"Of course I do! You are my goddess and I am your servant of the light. I have to bow to you!" Pit said with a big smile.

Palutena laughed. "You're too cute Pit. Come on, let's get some breakfast before we start your training again."

Pit blushed at her comment with an embarrassed grin.

"Alright breakfast! The mooost important meal of the daay!" He sang in delight. "Annd I'll eat it all mmmyyyyy waaaay!"

Palutena laughed again before motioning him out of the room. Pit ran after his goddess, walking beside her once he caught up. They walked down the bright marble hallways, passing by a particular spare room in the temple. Pit looked back at the room.

"Lady Palutena?"

"Yes Pit?" The goddess glanced down at her young pupil.

"Aren't we going to wake-up Pittoo?"

Palutena let out a sigh. "He didn't show up again. I don't know where Pittoo stays but he sure won't take up my offer to stay here."

"I am a servant of no one but myself grrrrr! I don't need help from you" Pit mimicked his darker half gaining a laugh from the goddess.

"You sound just like him."

"Well he is my darker copy."

"True."

They made it to the end of the lengthy hall. Palutena looked down at the angel boy.

"You go ahead and eat up, Pit. Meet me at the center of the temple when you are finished and remember, don't eat too much or you will be no good for training." She smiled and winked.

"Awww man!" the angel whined.

The goddess laughed. "You can eat as much as you want after practice."

That perked up the hungry angel. "Yeahahaha!" He cheered.

With that the goddess diminished in a wave of light. Pit smiled and rushed to the kitchen to give the cooks a hard time with his large appetite.

When Pit finished his breakfast, he ran out of the kitchen and made his way to the center of the temple, where Palutena waited patiently for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pit said as he ran towards her.

"It's okay Pit, I know how you get when you eat. Once you start you don't stop." She joked.

"Hey! I like to eat! I can't help it." He joked back.

"I know you can't." She laughed. "Are you ready for your training?"

The angel nodded eagerly.

"Do you really think we can get my wings to work? It sure is embarrassing to be an angel and not be able to fly on my own." Pit said, scratching behind his head.

"Don't worry Pit, we will get them working in no time."

"I hope so. Alright! Let's start training!" Pit said with enthusiastic ambition.

Link woke up bright and early, which was unusual for him. He usually slept in until he was about late for class. Today he wanted to find that light although, he didn't know exactly how he would do that.

He shed his pajamas and replaced them with his skyloftian clothes. He glanced over at the white feather that still sat on his desk. He walked over just to stared at it. He didn't know what it was about this little feather that intrigued him. It was a plain boring feather but he didn't see it that way and he didn't understand why. Though he knew someone that would be just as intrigued as he and Zelda were. Pipit, the expert on birds.

He grabbed the feather, putting it in his pocket as he made for the door until he found a note on the ground, a few inches away from the door. He bent down, picked up the note and unfolded it.

Hey Sleepyhead!

I figured you would be asleep, so I wrote you this note. Good luck on your exam and trying to find the light and the owner of that feather. Hopefully I will see you on the surface tonight or tomorrow. You better be there tomorrow if not tonight.

Zelda

Link smiled at the note. He didn't tell her but he wasn't planning on going to the surface tonight. He was going to stay in Skyloft to see if he could see the light again if he didn't manage to find it today. Though he promised himself that he would go down tomorrow for sure. He placed the note on his desk made his way to the bathroom.

Link finished his bath, feeling clean and ready to take on the morning. He dried his skin then slid his clothes on. He walked to the sink to brush his teeth keeping his head bowed, trying to avoid the mirror but he accidentally glanced up and saw his reflection. His eyes caught the thing he tried to avoid seeing. The scar near his left eye.

There were some memories he wished he could forget from his mission and this was the one he wished to forget second-most. He tried to avoid his reflection at all costs for he hated to see the scar. It always brought up tortuous memories of the one he desperately wanted to forget. The one that gave him this curse and did much more to him. He could still remember the day he got it and longed to forget it. He felt unclean whenever he thought of it. The hardest thing about it was that he had to tell Zelda what happened. He felt unworthy to be with her and felt he didn't deserve it, though Zelda assured him it wasn't his fault and she would be with him no matter what.

When he returned with Zelda to Skyloft, all the residents asked him about his scar. He didn't tell them though. Only Zelda and his former bully, Groose knew.(only because they had ran into the one who had done this to him) Zelda and Groose told everyone that something had happened to Link that gained him that scar but never ever ask him about it. After that no one did. Link had tried many different potions in attempt to heal or hide it even but nothing worked. The scar forever remained.

Link quickly pulled away from the mirror, not wanting to relive the memories. He left the bathroom and made his way to the breakfast hall where his buddies were waiting for him.

"Well looky who it is. I never thought I'd see you awake in the morning unless Zelda was pulling you out of bed." His former bully, Groose said when Link walked in.

Link smiled at his friend as he took a seat beside Fledge. "She left me a note this time."

He glanced around the room and saw no sign of his best friend. "Where is Pipit?"

"He is at home. He has the day off so his mom insisted he stayed home." Fledge answered quietly

"Yeah now that the house is clean. That woman is as lazy as Link is" Groose joked.

Link laughed and was joined with Groose. Fledge, and Groose's friends Cawlin and Stritch didn't know what to make of the new friendship between the two. They had always been rivals but as soon as they returned they had considered each other close friends. Only they knew what happened below and that's what kept them close.

"At least she pays me." Link said

"Yeah for a simple job."

Link helped himself to the pancakes and began chatting with his friends. Though he really wanted to scarf down his food and go find Pipit, it was nice to take it easy and just chat.

After several minutes of chatter, the boys decided it was time to study for their exam. They asked Link to join but he said he had to do some stuff. They left it at that and went their separate ways. Link left the academy and made it to Pipit's house, his pit-stop before searching for that light. Pipit was an expert on birds. He should be able to figure what kind of bird the feather came from. He didn't have a chance to tell Pipit last night cause his friend was already irritated. Hopefully he was in a better mood today.

He knocked on Pipit's door and within seconds the door opened with Pipit's mom greeting him.

"Oh hi Link!" She leaned towards him and whispered "The house doesn't need cleaning today."

"I'm not here for that. I need to speak with Pipit." Link said.

"Oh! Well alrighty, come on in!" Pipit's mom grabbed Link and pulled him inside. "Pipit! Link is here to see you!"

Link made his way to where Pipit was eating breakfast. His freckled friend looked up from his meal and smiled at Link.

"Hey Link! Nice to see you bright and early for the morning, for once." Pipit said.

Link smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Yeah, I have somethings I have to deal with but first I wanted to ask you a question."

His friend arched a brow. "Yeah? What's up?"

Link made his way to the table, pulling out the feather and then taking teh seat next to Pipit.

"Do you know what kind of bird this came from?" Link asked as he showed the feather.

Pipit's eyes widened as he reached over to grab the feather, treating it ever so delicately.

"I found it last night when I tripped. I wanted to show you but didn't exactly get the chance."

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen anything quite like this!" Pipit said excitedly.

"What kind of bird is it?" Link asked.

"I-I'm not sure! I've never seen a feather like this before."

"It's just a plain white feather though?"

"Oh no it's not! Look at how pure white the calamus is! The Vanule is in such a bizzare yet elegant position! And look at the-" Link lost focus once Pipit starting speaking a whole nuther language with the names of the things that made up the feather. Link just watched at how excited his friend got about it.

"So you don't know what kind of bird it is?" Link asked, just wanting to get to the point now.

"I have no idea but it is definitely a one of a kind! I'd say it is as rare as your crimson loftwing if not rarer! This bird may have existed back when the goddess was around! It's just that divine! From the look of it I would say the bird is about as big as a human, maybe a bit smaller. Whatever bird it is though I would love to see it!" Pipit looked at his friend. "And you said you found this last night?"

Link nodded.

Pipit smiled greatly. "Then if this bird was around when the goddess was here, it has reappeared! What does this mean?! Oh my goddess! I-I have to do some research! Do you mind if I keep the feather so I can get more information on it?"

"Not at all."

Pipit's smile grew wider. "Oh thanks Link! I promise if I find anything I will let you know!"

"Okay thanks." Link said. "Well, I better go."

"Okay see you!" Pipit said and ran for his bird books.

He shook his head, smiling at his excited friend. He got up from his seat, said goodbye to Pipit's mom as he left the house.

Link stepped outside, feeling the morning sun warm his face. He glanced up at the sky, seeing the knights and residents flying on their loftwings. A few looked down and saw Link, tossing him a wave of hello. Link smiled and returned the gesture. He made for a platform before running off it and calling for his loftwing. His crimson bird came for him instantly and caught him. Link greeted his bird, petting his feathers, earning a happy chirp.

He took to the sky, soaring gracefully through the clouds, leaving Skyloft behind him. He had no idea where he was going or even what he was looking for. A white bird perhaps? With a golden light? He had no idea. He just thought to soar through the skies until he found something.

But that didn't go well. He glided through the sky with no luck whatsoever of finding the owner of the feather. He had been in the skies for more then an hour and found nothing. Link knew his bird was getting tired so he made way for the nearest flying island to rest.

The island was small but was big enough for the two to fit. It held a large tree that was enough to shade them from the sun. Link sat down and leaned against the trunk. His loftwing sat beside him and hid it's face under it's wing, falling into a sleep. Link chuckled and brushed his hand against his bird's feathers.

He looked up at the sky, searching the clouds for that bright light but his lids became heavy and drifted him into a sleep.

"Alright Pit, we have entered a portal to another world. This one is perfect for you" Lady Palutena's voice echoed around Pit as he entered the portal. The other side was just like Skyworld only the sky was blue instead of the divine yellow that painted their sky.

"Uh, Lady Palutena, are you sure I'm in another world? This looks just like Skyworld." Pit asked

"Yes, Pit, actually this world isn't too different from our own. This is where you were last night for your evening practice."

"Oh, It was much clearer last night. So what's so special about this place?" Pit asked.

"It's very open with a lot of wind currents and has more little islands drifting in the sky, like back home."

"That's kinda weird. Why is that?"

"There are humans that live up here. They live on a large floating island and ride large birds."

"Whoa! That is so cool! Wait, if there are lotsa wind currents up here, does the floating island move around?"

"You would think it would but no it doesn't. There is a very strong and powerful force that keeps the islands up."

"And humans just fly around like it's perfectly normal?"

"I guess so. We shouldn't let them see you though. They aren't used to seeing an angel like the humans in our world. We don't want to cause a disturbance, so that's where we will practice today. Flying and keeping out of sight on your own. You ready Pit? I'm going to turn off the power of flight."

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready!" Pit said nervously. This was going to be his first time flying by himself. Sure he had been able to fly between the islands in Skyworld but they weren't as far apart as the ones here. He felt the power of flight pull away from his wings.

"Whoooooooaaaa!" Pit cried out as he fell.

"Pit! Extend your wings and catch the current!"

Pit did as she said. He extended his wings, catching the air current and was soaring through the skies.

"I-I'm doing it! I'm doing it Lady Palutena!" he said excitedly. He glanced behind and saw his wings breezing through the wind with no trace of light glowing. He really was flying on his own.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually flying!"

"Well you are gliding more than anything but this is good practice for you to get the feel of actually flying on your own. Hopefully soon we will be able to get those chicken wings to actually fly on their own." the goddess joked

"Hey! They aren't chicken wings! They just...don't work." Pit sulked

"Don't sulk Pit. We will get them working and I will help you do so. We don't want another incident like at the Chaos Vortex and Pittoo."

"Yeah..." Pit said as the memory flashed before his eyes. He and his darker half had just taken down the Chaos Kin and freed Palutena's soul from being devoured. The remains of the Chaos Kin snatched Pittoo, dragging him off the cliff. Pit rushed for Dark Pit, begging and pleading Viridi, the goddess of Nature, to help him fly even though the power of flight had already been used. Viridi had warned him that if she did this his wings would burn up. Pit didn't care though. He had to save Dark Pit. She warned him that this was his own doing for whatever would happen and activated the power. He felt his wings burning but didn't care, all focus was saving on his dark half. As soon as Pit grabbed Pittoo's hand, Viridi pulled them back up. Pittoo was okay however, Pit wasn't. He had burned his wings off and was barely hanging on. He was on the verge of death. With the guidance of Palutena and Viridi, Pittoo had managed to find the Rewind Springs and revive Pit's wings.

"Next time will be different. I will be able to fly!"

"Let's hope there isn't a next time. That was unbearable. Let's just focus on using the currents."

"Alright!"

Pit glided between clouds, using the current to keep him up. He felt so free. He was finally flying! Even if the currents were carrying him; to not have the power of flight on, it felt great! He managed to perform a few tricks in the air, little flips and turns here and there.

"Okay show off." Palutena laughed

"Sorry! I just am happy to be flying on my own. Not that I don't appreciate your help, it's just nice to fly by myself."

"It's okay Pit. Now why don't we practice landing? Try landing on that island over there."

A small floating island was coming into sight. Pit dove out of the current.

"Yeahahahah! I'm actually doing it!" He flapped his wings and aimed for the island. He gently and gracefully landed on the island. He started to cheer that followed a little dance.

"Alright! That was great!" he cheered.

"Good job Pit! You did better then when we tried that in Skyworld. There is another island just a short distance from you. Do you see it?"

Pit looked around, finding a lot of floating islands around him. None which looked close enough. He turned around and saw the one Palutena was referring to. It was a good distance away but it wasn't as far as the others.

"That one?" He asked, making sure he was right.

"Yup, unless you wanna try for one further away."

"Uhh, maybe not right now. Okay, I can do this." Pit said as he took a deep breath. He extended his wings and took off for the island.

"Whoooooaaa!" He yelled as he lost his footing and fell.

"Pit!" Palutena called

The angel tumbled down through the air. He extended his wings to try and catch a current but his constant falling and tumbling wasn't allowing him to do so. Before Pit knew it he landed in a random tree. He let out oofs and ows as he collided with the branches that stabbed him. He clung onto a branch, before he fell to the ground.

"Pit! Are you okay?" Palutena asked concerned.

Pit answered with a groan as he slowly rose from the ground. He heard a loud chirp behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin and off the island. He quickly turned around to see a giant red bird looking at him.

"Whoa whoa!" Pit said as the bird chirped at him again and got in his face, forcing him to scoot away to the edge. "This is a huge bird!"

"That's one of the birds the humans here ride. It's called a Loftwing."

"A Loftwing? That's a weird name for a bird."

"They're named after the floating island the humans live on. It's called Skyloft."

"Wow," Pit said as the bird started to examine him and invading his space. "That's kinda close to Skyworld."

The bird squawked before accepted Pit. It chirped at him and nuzzled his face.

"Looks like he likes you."

"I wonder why he is way out here." Pit wondered.

A light snore came from behind the tree. Pit glanced over at it. He dodged out of the bird's way and crawled to the tree to peer over. Pit gasped as he saw a sleeping human facing him.

"A human!" Pit gasped

"What's a human doing way out here?" Palutena asked

Pit let out a chuckle as he looked up at the heavens. "Kinda reminds me when we met Magnus for the first time."

"Yeah, I remember that jerk."

"He isn't that bad." Pit defended his friend. "I'd still be a ring if he hadn't finally decided to put it on, then let me take over his body and fight mine and then-"

"Alright, I get it. Yes, he helped save us but he is still a jerk."

Pit laughed as he got a closer look to the sleeping human. He had suntanned skin and dirty blond hair. He noticed the sleeping human's ears weren't like the humans Pit was familiar with. They were pointed.

"Huh, you sure this is a human? Kinda looks like an elf."

"Yep, that's a human. I told you before Pit, these humans are different from the ones in our world. These humans have pointed ears, live in the sky and ride giant birds."

"Wow, they are different."

The sleeping human moaned in his sleep and let out a yawn.

"He's gonna wake up! We better get you out of there before he sees you!" Palutena said "You may want to move out from under the tree so you don't encounter the branches."

"Yeah, I definitely don't want that to happen again." Pit said and then quickly covered his mouth as the human snapped his eyes open to the sound of his voice. Pit barely dodged the human's sight before he ran from under the tree. Palutena called for a beam of light from the heavens. Pit started to float as the light engulfed him. He turned to look back at the human, whom was now peering over the tree and gaping at the light. Pit vanished into Palutena's light just as the human bolted for him.


	3. Chapter 3 Awakened Fortune

_**Thank you for those who have reviewed and are following this story! Truly means a lot to me! I hate asking but please review so I know whether or not to continue with this story. Don't want to write something no one wants to read haha.**_

* * *

The Angel in Skyloft

**Chapter 3 Awakened Fortune**

Link couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing at the edge of the the island looking up at the sky. He had just barely seen the owner of the feather., but he still couldn't make out what it was. The beam of golden light before him had blinded him. He cursed himself for not waking up earlier. He would have seen the creature. He had only seen the wings and he swore he saw it's owner look back at him with what looked like human eyes. Link couldn't decide if they were indeed human eyes or his mind playing tricks on him. He was still half awake when he heard a voice. He couldn't decide as well if it came from his dream or the creature. He had missed his chance of finding out who the feather belonged to.

Link was still staring up at the sky, watching the beam of light fade completely. A few feathers cascaded from the light. Link stretched out his hand , catching the feather falling closest to him. He held it carefully as he examined it. It was identical to the one he had found on Skyloft. The sky child sighed and turned to his loftwing whom was looking up as Link did. Had his bird seen it? Link walked over to his bird, petting the feathers on it's head. Link's eyes fell to the ground where he found something near the tree. He bent down and picked up what looked to be a medallion with a large ruby in the center.

"Where did this come from?" Link asked himself. He looked around the tree until he saw a few twigs scattered around. "What the hell?"

Link looked up at the tree and saw broken branches. Had it crashed down into the tree? Link looked down at the medallion. Was this something that fell from the creature? How the hell did he sleep through that? It must've been loud! Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

Knowing there was nothing more he could do here, he climbed up onto his bird. His loftwing extended it's wings and took to the sky.

"That was close!" Palutena said once Pit had returned to Skyworld. "Are you alright, Pit?"

"Huh?" The angel asked before he glanced down at himself. His white chiton was torn a bit and was dirty. He had some minor cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs, he was sure he had some on his face as well. He noticed that his scarf had gotten the worse of it. It was torn and ripped with holes stretched out, that's when he noticed the missing pendant.

"Where did my medallion go?" He asked as he searched the ground around him. "Oh no! It must've been ripped off when I fell into the tree."

"Don't worry Pit, we will get you a new one."

Pit let out a sigh as he pouted. That little medallion meant a lot to the angel. It was the one Palutena had given him when he freed her from Medusa, making him captain of her guard. It was very precious to him.

"Don't pout Pit. It will be okay. Why don't you go have a nice soak in a hot spring? We will practice your night flying in a few hours, okay?" Palutena said as she placed her hand under his chin and tilted it up so he would look at her. She gave him a warm smile.

As soon as Palutena mentioned hot springs, Pit had chipped right up, smiling as big as ever. Pit loved hot springs, so it was only natural he would get excited.

"Okay! Thanks Lady Palutena!" He said cheerfully.

Palutena laughed at Pit's enthusiasm. "You're too cute Pit."

Pit immediately blushed as he let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I'll see you here for tonight's lesson, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, okay." He said, a little baffled.

Palutena giggled at his flustered face before disappearing in a wave of light.

Pit laughed awkwardly to himself before turning on his heel to return to his captain's quarters. Once inside he shut the door behind him and began to take off his chiton when a dark figure caught his eye.

"Already starting without me?" a dark voice called from behind.

Before Pit even had a chance to say anything, he was whirled around, slammed into his door and felt hot lips pressed against his.

Just as quickly as he felt those lips, they pulled away.

"Pittoo!" Pit gasped as he saw his darker half.

"Will you stop calling me that?" His dark twin snapped

"What are you doing here? Are you finally gonna stay with us?" Pit asked happily, ignoring his twin's snap and forgetting about the lips that were just on his.

"And be tied down like you? I don't think so." Dark Pit retorted. "Though you are rather cute like this."

"H-how did you get here?" Pit stammered as his face began to redden. "Did Lady Palutena or Viridi help you fly?"

"I don't rely on gods for my flying like you do. I flew by myself like I've always done."

"But you had Pandora's powers last time! You defeated her when you were at the Rewind Spring to save me"

"Yeah so?" He turned away, hiding his blushing face from his lighter half. He crossed his arms as he took a few steps away from him. "I found some of her powers left at the spring when I had Phos and Lux. That's why I'm here. I'm returning the unicorns to you since I don't need them anymore."

"Huh, that's weird. Why were you in the underworld?"

"What does it matter?!" Pittoo snapped getting seriously irritated with Pit's constant questions. "Look, I'm only here to give you the damn unicorns."

"Why didn't you just tell Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

Pittoo turned around to face his innocent doppelganger.

"Unlike you, I don't have to tell or rely on her for anything. And the unicorns are yours not hers. That's why I came here and waited forever for your ass." Pittoo said as he took in Pit, noticing not only his divine figure but also his injuries and torn chiton. He raised a brow, giving Pit something that looked close to concern. It was the first emotion shown since he encountered his twin.

"What happened to you?" Pittoo asked, with a tone that hid his actual concern.

"Oh, well, uh, Lady Palutena was helping me fly on my own in this other world and well, I fell off a floating island and landed into a tree." Pit said, scratching his head.

"Other world?"

"Yeah!" Pit said, excitedly at his twin's question. "Lady Palutena took me through a portal to another world where humans actually live on floating islands in the sky and they fly around on giant birds! It's so cool!"

Pittoo crossed his arms again and looked at Pit in disbelief. "Floating islands with humans living in the sky? I find that shit hard to believe."

Pit gave his dark half a look of disapproval at the curse he used. Pit wasn't a fan of swearing and he really hated it when Dark Pit used it.

"It's true!" Pit smiled as an idea formed in his head. "Why don't you come with me tonight then? Lady Palutena is going to take me there for some night flying! It's really pretty there at night and very calming."

Dark Pit pondered at this. "Fine. I'll come just 'cause I want to see if you're lying or not."

Pit smiled. "Alright!"

"Don't think anything of it." Dark Pit said as he made his way towards Pit. He gave a smug smile as he invaded Pit's personal space again. His hand fell to his half exposed shorts, where he rubbed the outside of Pit's groin, earning a gasp from him.

"Have fun in your little bath, Pit Stain." Dark Pit purred in Pit's ear before caressing his flustered face and claiming his lips.

He kissed his doppelganger with slow steady kisses before letting out a low moan and began to kiss him harder. His tongue clicked back and forth trying to get in the other's mouth. Against Pit's will, his mouth was opened and Pittoo's tongue invaded. His tongue explored the walls of Pit's mouth, taking in every taste that was founded on his taste buds. When Pittoo's longing for Pit was quenched, he pulled away leaving his lighter half dazed and out of breath.

"See you tonight." He cooed before pushing his dazed twin out of the way so he could leave.

Pit wobbled as his balance was thrown off. His breathing was still rapid as he watched through half-lidded dazed eyes as Pittoo left the room.

"Y-you know that still works just as easily for you!" Pit called after his twin, head still baffled from the kiss.

Pit stared after his darker copy as he tried to conjure his thoughts.

Things had been different between him and his doppelganger, ever since Pit had defeated Hades all those months ago. When Pittoo was first created through the Mirror of Truth by Pandora, he was meant to serve the Underworld army but because Pit had cracked the mirror before his copy was finished, it wasn't so. While Dark Pit didn't serve the Underworld army, he still sought out to destroy Pit countless times. Though the Darker Pit tried to kill him, he also helped in a few situations such as; helping Pit get to Medusa; enlarging the portal to the Chaos Vortex and helping him defeat the Chaos Kin. Perhaps things changed when Pittoo called out for Pit's help when the Chaos Kin grabbed him.

What Pit didn't know, was that _was_ indeed was when things changed between them. Sure, he noticed when Pittoo came to his rescue again when Pit defeated Hades's heart after the god had eaten him. And sure after Pit had defeated Hades, Pittoo flew beside him giving him his rare full smile. But Pittoo had been struggling with himself for the feelings he felt for Pit. He had been attracted to him since he first came out of the mirror. Perhaps it was the narcissistic side of him that had caused this attraction, Pittoo didn't know. He couldn't understand his feelings so he sought out to get rid of them, by destroying Pit. Though he always denied them himself, he didn't realize that they were true until he saw that desperate look of determination Pit had for trying to save him. He felt his heart nearly shatter when he saw Pit's state from the aftermath. He felt like he was going to die himself unless he saved him. When he had done so and Pit was revived he couldn't help but hide his emotions when Pit looked at him with those big blue surprised eyes.

Since then, Dark Pit had secretly promised to watch out for Pit. Not because Pit needed to be watched. No. Pit could take care of himself and not to mention he had the Goddess of Light as well. It was for his own reassurance. He had to make sure Pit was still okay and even though he would know through the connection they shared, he had to see it with his own red eyes.

The dark angel began to prey on the lighter angel then. Whenever the two were together just hanging out (though of course Pittoo just claimed he had nothing better to do) and away from the goddess, he would steal a kiss or so from him. A few times he had gone a little further than that, rubbing his hand outside the base of Pit's groin, sometimes even invading inside his shorts. He was grateful sometimes that Pit was too naïve to really understand what Dark Pit was doing but at the same time he longed for him to. Though he would always deny his feelings to Pit, he couldn't to himself.

Pit shook free of his confused thoughts and resumed changing out of his chiton and into his swimming tunic. He normally would just go in with his clothes on but he wasn't on duty today so it was okay to. When he was fully changed, he anxiously made his way to the hot springs.

Link sat at his desk in class, guessing some answers to his exam that he didn't study for. His mind wasn't on the paper in front of him. It was on the owner of the feather and the medallion. He wanted to go back out and search for it but he was stuck inside taking a stupid exam he didn't need to take.

The exam took longer then Link thought. He finished it, hoping he did decent with some of the guesses. He got up from his seat and made his way to the front of the room where he gave his exam to Instructor Owlan. Owlan smiled and nodded his head Link, letting him know he could leave.

Link made his way out of the classroom, to his dormitory where he flung his backpack on the ground and walked towards the medallion on his desk. He grabbed it and made his way out of his room, and out of the academy. Link strolled over to the bazaar for a little lunch from Piper's restaurant. He sat down at one of tables. One of Piper's regulars, Croo offered to buy him lunch. Link protested but the old man wouldn't allow, so after admitting defeat Link sat with the elder man and together they tried one of Piper's new curries. After finishing their meals and conversation, Link thanked Croo for paying, thanked Piper for the meal and made his way out of the bazaar when his name was called.

"Oh! Young man! Over here!"

Link turned to see the fortune teller, Sparrot, calling for him. Deciding not to be rude and ignore him, he walked over to the short man.

"'Hoy! These all lovely seeing eyes haven't seen anything for you in awhile but now they do!"

Link arched his brow. "Really?"

It was true that the short fortune teller hadn't had a fortune for him in awhile. Not since his mission from the goddess ended, so naturally this caught his curiosity.

"For three rupees, I will tell you it. I am still so happy with you finding me this crystal ball." The man said. "I can't thank you enough!"

"That was months ago," Link said as he handed him the rupees. "Honestly, it just wasn't the same without you here."

"'Hoy, thank you young man!"

"So what do you see?" Link asked curiously.

Sparrot looked into his crystal ball and began humming something, causing the lighting around them to flicker and change. After a second the humming and lighting stopped. The short man opened his big blue eyes and looked at Link.

"These glistening eyes have seen it! A mission for you has begun to unravel. A golden light will fall from darkness colliding two worlds together. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. Shadows of the past will return and a great journey is to come."

"A golden light will fall from the darkness?" Link repeated the words. That had to be the creature that owned the feather and medallion. "What does that mean? It's going to fall from darkness?"

"I don't know young man. These eyes only see the future, they don't decipher them."

"Huh, well thanks for the fortune." Link said as he made his way out of the bazaar.

Link walked around Skyloft with no real destination. He decided to sit underneath an apple tree, grabbing a piece of fruit and gazing at the sky.

"A golden light will fall from darkness colliding two worlds together. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. Shadows of the past will return and a great journey is to come." Link repeated the words from the fortune teller. He looked down at the medallion in his hand. "I know it has to do with you but what does this mean?"

Link sighed as he took another bite into his apple and began in attempt to decipher his fortune's meaning.

Finally, night came. Pit had been too anxious all day for his return to the other world. While he had enjoyed his hot spring time, eaten a large (more like buffet style) lunch and spent the day training his troops, he was nothing but excited to fly at night.

He headed outside the armory, where Lady Palutena was waiting for him. She saw her young angel approach and smiled at him.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit greeted her as he approached.

"Good evening Pit. You ready for some night flying?"

Pit nodded too eagerly.

Palutena laughed. "Shall we then?"

The goddess summoned the power of flight. Pit's wings began to give off it's golden glow.

"Leaving without me?" A dark voice said from behind Palutena.

"Pittoo!" Pit said happily as his darker self appeared out of the shadows.

"Will you quit calling me that?" Dark Pit snapped as he walked towards Pit, paying the goddess no mind.

"Hello Pittoo." Palutena teased him.

Dark Pit let out a huff. He turned to the goddess with his arms crossed. "Shouldn't we get a move on before Pit's flight runs out?"

"That's probably a good idea or you might have to carry him home." The goddess joked though she didn't know just how okay the dark angel was with that. He had absolutely no problem with holding Pit in his arms and secretly hoped that the goddess would have to cut the power (of course not so that Pit's wings would burn off again. He couldn't bare through that again).

Dark Pit just played her words off as if he was irritated with such a ridiculous idea. His wings began to glow pink as he activated the remainder of Pandora's powers and hovered over the ground. He flapped his dark wings and flew next to Pit.

"Alright boys. The portal is opening from the clouds above the moonlight." Palutena informed them.

Both angels looked up and saw the veil in the sky begin to open. Pit flapped his wings and made for the portal with his dark half shadowing him. They reached the veil and flew inside.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dark Aura

_**A/N: Finally managed to say something, don't know why I couldn't in the previous chapters, oh well. Hope you liked that Pitcest in the last chapter cause there is more in this one, yay! Enjoy and Review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 ****The Dark Aura**

"What is so impressive about this? We are still in Skyworld." Pittoo said, bored.

"We aren't in Skyworld! We're in Skyloft!" Pit said, excited

Pittoo raised a brow. "In where?"

"Skyloft." Palutena's voice echoed around them. "In this world humans live in-"

"Yeah yeah, Pit stain here told me; They supposedly live on floating islands and ride giant ass birds." he said dully, clearly unimpressed. "And you expect me to believe this?"

"Uh yeah." Palutena said. "Pit I'm going to send you to Skyloft so Mr. Non-believer here can see."

"Here I'll show you!" Pit said as he began to fly away but stopped to see his twin with crossed arms looking at him through narrowed eyes, indicating he wasn't budging.

Pit flew back to Pittoo grabbing his hand as he pulled him towards the direction of the floating island. Pittoo first withdrew his hand from Pit's touch but after Pit grabbed it again he "reluctantly" let him. It had been Pittoo's plan the whole time. He just wanted Pit to be the one to reach out for him for once. When Pit did, he silently smiled to himself.

Pit, oblivious to the fact that his twin tricked him, held Pittoo's hand and flew them to the outskirts of the giant floating island. The rock town was dark except for the moonlight beaming down on it and a few lights from the insides of houses.

"Wow! They really do live on a rock in the sky!" Pit said excitedly as he recalled his hand from Pittoo's.

Pittoo reluctantly let Pit take his hand back and stole a peek at his lighter half. His face was simply too cute. Dark Pit looked away to hide his smile and acted as if he could care less about Skyloft.

"It's no big deal." He lied. He was actually surprised there was a floating rock housing humans.

"No bit deal? Humans so close to the sky! It's soo awesome." said Pit, enthusiastically

Palutena laughed. "Alright Pit focus. We are here to practice some night flying remember? I'm going to cut the power of flight, so catch a wind current and we will begin from there."

"Yes Lady Palutena." Pit said ready to catch the current this time.

The power was cut and Pit began to fall. Dark Pit tried his best to mask his horror as he watched his twin fall, holding the urge to dive after him.

Pit, with a determined smile on his face, let himself fall until he felt the need to open his wings. As soon as he did, he caught the current and was soaring through the night.

"Yeahahahha!" the angel cheered.

"Nice job Pit!" Palutena praised.

"You aren't even flying. You're just gliding." Dark Pit said as he flew beside Pit.

Pit glared back at his dark half. "I know that!"

"Couldn't you just give Pit stain here the Pegasus wings? That way you don't have to haul his ass everywhere." Pittoo asked the goddess.

"It had been locked away for 25 years. Who knows if it was still any good? Besides, Hades destroyed it before he swallowed Pit." Palutena's voice echoed.

"Yuck, I don't wanna relive that again!" Pit said.

Palutena laughed. "Alright Pit, like we did earlier, glide down to one of the islands."

"Okay!" Pit said as he shifted his wings just so, pulling out of the current. He made his way towards the island with Dark Pit shadowing him.

Pit aimed for the ground and landed perfectly on his feet. When he did, he started to dance and cheer. "wooo whoooo!" He cheered.

Pittoo landed on the ground and watched Pit dance and shake his body. His eyes observing the way his body swayed and jumped. His eyes fell to Pit's shaking ass, causing the darker Pit to turn away with a blushing grin.

"Nice landing Pit." Palutena praised.

"Thanks!" Pit thanked her.

"Alright next let's try-" Palutena suddenly cut off.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked concerned. Both angels glanced up at the sky.

"Sorry Pit, hang on just a second." Lady Palutena said her voice fading away.

The angels glanced at each other both confused with what was going on.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked again.

He received no response.

"What's going on? Where is she?" Pit asked, worried

"Don't worry about her Pitty." Pittoo said as he looked at Pit with hungry eyes. He approached his lighter half, prowling to his prey.

Pit was still preoccupied with Lady Palutena's sudden disappearence that he didn't even see his dark reflection spring up and claim his lips. His eyes were immediately wide at the unexpected kiss. Pit pulled away and looked at his twin with large blue eyes. Those blue eyes looking back into his red ones made Pittoo's dark heart skip a beat. He hid the smile threatening to show with another slam of his lips. He bit back the moan in his throat from the taste of the innocent angel.

A strong gust of wind crept up out of no where and blew the angels down. Pittoo smashed into Pit as they tumbled down to the ground. The angels let out painful groans as their bodies collided and their heads bumping together and ending up with Dark Pit lying on top of Pit. Dark Pit glanced down at Pit whom was rubbing his head where they collided. His blue eyes linked with Pittoo's.

"What the heck was that?" Pittoo asked as he looked around the sky.

"I thought you did that?"

Pittoo let out a very low and rare chuckle. "Like I need an excuse to lay on you, babe."

His red eyes flickered with lust as Pit's face plastered red. His heart skipped another beat at the sight of a flustered Pit. He was simply too cute for his own good.

"B-babe?" Pit stuttered, blushing even more

"Shut up." Pittoo said as he (reluctantly) got up off Pit and turned his back on him

Pit sat up, looking away from his dark half, completely grateful that Lady Palutena hadn't seen that. Pit didn't know what to make of Dark Pit. Sometimes Pittoo would call him names, push him around, or just flat out ignore him, then there were other times where he would slam himself into Pit, lock lips, caress his skin and touch him in ways that made Pit feel hot and mixed with confused feelings. Pit didn't understand Dark Pit. He knew Pittoo didn't hate him like he used to but he was confused on why he acted like this. It couldn't be hate or distrust. Pit knew that Dark Pit trusted him and kinda liked him maybe a little less then a friend. He wondered if Pittoo kissed and touched him for some odd sense of power or control over him? Pit had beaten Pittoo in previous brawls, could this be some way to show him a new sense of power? Was Pittoo trying to show Pit that he was better then him? More powerful? Pit didn't know nor understand.

He glanced over at Pittoo with concern. His twin's face had an intense glare as he scanned the night sky. His body positioned defensively as if he was about to attack something.

"Pittoo? Are you okay?" Pit asked.

"Shut up." Dark Pit hissed at him. He glanced his red eyes at him before he snapped back into his scan.

Pit gave him a look before he stood up and glanced up at the sky, wondering where the goddess went.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit called out.

A sudden gust of wind appeared behind Pit. He glanced over his shoulder as he felt the strong wind, gasping as he made a full turn to see a small black tornado. The little tornado began to suck Pit into it. Pit tried to run from it but the gust was too strong. The angel could feel himself being pulled away.

"Whooooaaa! Pittoo!" He called out.

Pittoo had felt the gust of wind but thought nothing of it since it didn't seem that strong to him. When he heard Pit call for him, he glanced over his shoulder to yell at him to shut up but saw the horror of the little twister sucking Pit in, he immediately sprang into action.

The twister managed to swallow Pit then began to descend from the island, taking the flightless angel with it.

"Pittoo! Help!" Pit called as he was tossing and turning inside the tornado.

Dark Pit dove off the island and aimed for the twister that imprisoned his Pit.

The twister suddenly dispersed into nothing, letting Pit just fall.

Pit yelled as he tumbled down, desperately trying to open his wings to catch a current or by some miracle fly. He looked up at Dark Pit with pleading desperate eyes.

That look itself was than enough motivation for Dark Pit to flap his wings harder.

"Pit!" The dark angel cried out desperately

"Pit, I have to pull y-" Palutena's voice returned around the angels. When she saw what was going on she cried out for him. "Pit! Pit!"

"Lady Palutena!" Pit cried back. "Pittoo!"

"Hurry Pittoo!" Lady Palutena urged the dark angel

Dark Pit pushed his limits and flapped harder as he reached out for his light half.

He was close! Pit was just in reach! When Pit saw Dark Pit reaching for him, he extended his arm to reach back.

Pittoo grabbed Pit's hand and tried to fly up but Pittoo's strength was weak from how fast he had to flap his wings. He grabbed Pit's hand and hoisted him up tightly in his arms.

"Good job Pittoo!" Palutena praised the dark angel.

The dark angel ignored the goddess, being preoccupied with having Pit in his arms. He flew Pit up, passing by every floating island so he could have more time to hold onto Pit. He reached the island they were on before the twister snatched Pit. As soon as they reached the island, Pittoo wanted to collapse as soon as he stepped foot onto it but he didn't. He wasn't about to show any sign of weakness. He gave one more tight squeeze before he dropped Pit onto the ground.

"Idiot." he snapped as he walked to the other side of the island, crossing his arms angrily.

"Ow" Pit said once he was dumped on the ground. He took a second to let the pain pass before he stoof up, facing Pittoo. "You didn't have to drop me!"

Dark Pit watched over his shoulder before growling back and looked away.

"Oh Pit! I'm so sorry!" Palutena apologized.

Pit looked up at the sky and smiled, happy the goddess returned. "Lady Palutena! I was worried! What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Pit! As soon as you landed, something wrong caught my attention. As soon as I went to check it out, I couldn't get back through until only a few moments ago!"

"What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"I'm not really sure, I-"

"Something is after you Pit." Pittoo snapped.

Pit looked over at Dark Pit. The dark angel looking over with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"What?" Both the goddess and Pit said in unison.

"You didn't detect it goddess?"

"Uh..."

"I felt if after Palutena left. There was a dark aura lurking and it wanted you Pit." Pittoo said through his teeth. He was absolutely pissed that something was after what was _his_.

"Something is after me?" Pit asked in utter disbelief. "Who would go after me?"

_Who wouldn't go after you? _Dark Pit thought to himself.

"I'm not sure Pit. But I think this thing that is after you may have been what wouldn't allow me to get back in touch with you two. Whatever this thing is, I don't think it is safe to continue with these flying practices for awhile."

"What? No! Aww man." Pit whined. "But, I guess you're right Lady Palutena. If there is something that is after me, I guess it's better that I don't practice flying here."

"It's sad to say so. This place is really working for you better than Skyworld. Alright you two. Let's return home." Palutena said as she summoned the beam of light, calling them home.

"I didn't say I wanted to return with you!" Dark Pit snapped at the goddess once they appeared before her in her temple. "I could have gotten back on my own."

"No you couldn't have." Palutena said as she faced both angels. One happy to see her while the other not so "The portal between our world and that one is the only way back. It takes a lot of power to activate a portal. We can't all just hop through portals like Hermes can."

"Who's Hermes?" Pit asked

"He's the god of travel and communication. He can pass through worlds easily. He has no problem unlike us other gods." Palutena explained

"Oh. Well I really appreciate you porting me through twice a day Lady Palutena." Pit said

Palutena smiled "You are welcome, Pit. I'm sorry boys but I have to figure out what is after Pit. I'm probably going to be busy with that for a few days. I'm sorry Pit."

"It's okay, Lady Palutena." Pit said.

The goddess of light turned towards the dark angel. "Thank you Pittoo for saving Pit."

"Whatever" Dark Pit huffed.

With that the goddess of light faded in a spec of light.

Pit turned towards Pittoo. The dark angel was already half way down the hallway towards the exit.

"Pittoo! Wait!" Pit called out, chasing after him.

The dark angel didn't stop until they were in the shadows of the hallway. He turned to look at Pit whom had finally caught up.

"Stop fucking calling me that" Dark Pit snapped.

Pit stopped in his tracks, hurt from the use of his most hated word.

"What the fuck do you want?" Pittoo demanded.

Pit frowned and glanced down at the floor then back at the narrowed red eyes. "I just wanted to thank you. Y'know for saving me."

Pittoo marched up to Pit, grabbing him by the arm and slamming him into the hallway. Pit let out a startled gasp followed by an "oof" as his body made contact with the wall. Pittoo smashed his lips against Pit's in a rough and hard kiss that hid the fear and relief that was put into it. His big hands grabbed Pit's red hot face, forcing their lips harder into each other. Dark Pit forced his way into the other's mouth, letting out a deep moan once he tasted Pit. One of Pittoo's hands wrapped around Pit's back, pressing his body into dark angel's. His hand fell to Pit's ass where he squeezed it causing the other to squeak. That made Pittoo want him even more. His other hand fell for Pit's other cheek where he gave another tight squeeze, causing the angel to gasp against Pittoo's lips. Pit muffled something against the crushing lips and tried to push him away, but the dark angel wasn't having it. He pressed Pit into him even more, slipped his hands down the angel's shorts to get a full feel of it. Pit gasped again as the dark angel grasped his soft skin. Pittoo moaned from the wondrous feel of the bare skin of his Pit despite the innocent angle pushing against him.

"Pittoo" Pit gasped between breaths.

The dark angel gave Pit's ass one last squeeze as he retracted himself from Pit. He figured it was time he left anyways. He was sick of the place.

He nipped Pit's bottom lip before pulling away and embracing the angel with an intense glare. His eyes narrowed at the wide blue pools that reflected his.

"Don't fucking do that shit again." He snarled.

"D-do what?" Pit asked, dazed.

Pittoo didn't answer him. Instead he slammed him back into the wall and started walking away. Pit grunted but watched his dark half leave, confused and heated all in one. He left out a sigh and turned the other direction.

"Oh and one more thing." Pittoo snapped over his shoulders.

Pit looked back to see his twin reflecting him. Dark Pit looked at him with scowling eyes, hiding his true emotions.

"You are not going back to that world without me. You got that?"

Pit reflected his doppelganger's expression. "You can't tell me what to do Pittoo. I can go anywhere without you. I can handle myself and we both know it!"

Dark Pit gave off a grave expression of amusement. "Oh really babe? Sure, you handled yourself with Hades and the other guys but this is different. I sensed it Pitty. I can detect the darkness unlike the goddess. I don't know where it was coming from but it drew up that tornado. That thing wants you pretty fucking badly and probably won't stop until it has you! I will be damned before I let it get you!"

Pittoo didn't care that he was shouting at him. The fact that something was after what was his, pissed him off. He wasn't going to have it. He was not going to let this darkness take Pit from him. He was the only dark aura that could claim Pit. Nothing else! He knew that he didn't need to babysit his innocent angel. Pit was a hero and he didn't need his hand held but this thing was different then Hades. Different but somehow the same. Pittoo couldn't decipher just what it was that made the two different but he knew there was something that desperately wanted him. For revenge or some sick pleasure, Pittoo couldn't decide but there was no way he was going to let it have him.


	5. Chapter 5 Alone

_**A/n: Sorry to keep you waiting. This is so far the longest chapter, so obviously it would take longer. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Angel in Skyloft

**Chapter 5 ****Alone**

Link sat on the rooftop in awe as he saw what had just happened.

When nightfall came he was called inside like normally and then waited until the academy was asleep before he snuck out of his room and outside. He was caught though by the knight patrol on duty (normally it was Pipit that was on patrol but he would let Link sneak out only if he promised to return before too long) and was sent back inside. He tried again but he was careless which led to him being sent back inside. Finally, he went upstairs and climbed to the roof top where he was out of sight from the knights and could easily see the sky.

Link had been waiting all day for the night. Ever since he had that almost encounter with the creature, he has been waiting for the night just so he could see it again. He sat down with his little telescope and searched the sky for that golden light.

An hour passed by and still Link hadn't seen any sign of that light. He let out a sigh as he stood up to return to his room when he caught something glowing at the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw the golden light with a pink one beside it. Link never saw the pink one before so he was pretty excited for another creature. He glanced through his telescope and saw the lights landing on one of the islands in the distance. Link wished he could be one of the high ranking knights that could fly at night. He so wanted to fly over to that island and see the creatures. He watched as the lights faded once they landed.

For several minutes Link didn't see any of the lights. He knew they were still on the island. He looked through the telescope but couldn't see anything but small black dots. Suddenly, the sky grew darker making it even harder to see. Link peered away from his telescope as he glanced up to see dark clouds covering the moon.

"Looks like a storm is coming." He said to himself. He turned his gaze back into the telescope to see a small dark tornado coming from below the island. "What the hell? A tornado? Why is that-"

Link gasped as he saw the golden glow switched to blue as it was sucked into the tornado. The little twister began to take the light off the island and down towards the cloud barrier. Within a second the pink light dove after the blue. Link watched as the tornado completely vanished and the blue light started falling faster down. The pink light's speed increased as the blue one fell.

"C'mon, get the blue light!" Link urged the pink light. He wished he could do something to help save the creature but there honestly was nothing. All he could do was hope and pray that the pink light reached the blue in time.

The blue light was falling farther and closer down to the cloud barrier. Link watched as the pink light finally caught the blue. The blue light faded completely into the pink one but Link didn't worry. He knew that the creature had been caught and was saved. The pink light flew back up to the island they were originally on and a beam of light, just as Link had seen earlier, appeared over the pink quickly disappeared and leaving the island completely dark.

Link stared in awe what he had thought he had just seen. There was more then one of those creatures. If only Link was able to fly at night, maybe he could have helped the pink light catch the former gold one. He couldn't understand where that tornado came from. It was so random. Just like the one that showed up and took Zelda from him. The same one that shared the owner of the scar on Link's face. He knew for certain though that this tornado wasn't from that particular being. He had been sucked away along with his master into Link's former sword. There was no way he was ever coming back. Link did wonder however; where did that tornado come from? Could it have been something that the winds had created? No. Link didn't believe that. The tornado looked like it wanted the blue light rather than the pink one. Why?

Link gasped as he thought of something.

_A golden light will fall from the darkness_

The creature may had been blue for a second but it was originally golden, right? Is that pink light the darkness the golden one will fall from? Could it be that tornado? Link didn't know but he knew the fortune teller was right. A new mission was indeed starting and it was up to Link to see it completed.

Several days went by since that night and Link never once saw the golden or any other lights for the matter. Every night he would go out and search for the light but it never came. Not even when he was searching the skies. He never saw it. He never saw a white feather for that matter. He told Zelda when he went down to the surface about the lights and even when they returned together to Skyloft, they would sneak out and search the stars but with no luck. After the second night Zelda had given up searching for the light but Link never did. He couldn't! Especially with what the fortune teller told him. He, of course, told Zelda the fortune. She didn't really believe the crazy fortune teller. She thought he was a load of shit but she wasn't in Skyloft when the short man told Link his fortunes and were all true.

After countless nights of seeing nothing, Link had gone to find Pipit to see if he had any information at all. To his dismay, his best friend didn't. He had absolutely nothing to tell Link. The feather that he had found was off the records. No one had ever seen the creature that gave off the golden glow or held the feather of such elegant and ancient grace. This creature was so rare that it wasn't even in the records. With this news Link couldn't help but feel a little hopeless.

A month had gone by since that night. Link had given up on searching for the golden light. He only had the spare feather (he decided to let Pipit have the first one) and the medallion to remind him of it. He didn't want to forget. He couldn't but that also didn't make him think that maybe the fortune teller had lost his marbles. Maybe there really was no new mission? Maybe it was just something that the fortune teller made up cause he knew Link secretly missed the adventure from his first mission.

Link was in his room packing up for his weekend down on the surface. He packed up a few belongings in his adventure pouch and slipped on his knight uniform. His blue eyes caught the medallion on his desk. Link walked over and stared at it, deciding whether or not to take it with him. After constantly arguing with himself, he decided to leave it. It would help him get his mind off of it.

He made his way out of his room, locking it behind him, saying his goodbyes to his friends before leaving the academy to meet up with Zelda and Gaepora at one of the running platforms. As soon as Zelda caught sight of him, she smiled and ran to him, embracing him with a hug.

"Hi Link!" She greeted him.

"Hey Zelda." He greeted back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and secretly inhaling her aroma.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away, but not out of his hold. "Are you ready for the weekend on the surface?"

Link smiled and nodded.

"Good! Let's get going before it gets too dark!" She said and grabbed his hand making their way to the platform.

Link ran along side Zelda, holding his hand tight in hers as they leaped off the platform together. They're hands unhooked to whistle for their birds. Within a second both their loftwings caught them. They soar through the skies next to each other, both heading for the green light that beamed from the surface below. Zelda looked over at Link, whom was staring up at the sky. She knew his head was in the clouds (no pun intended) and was thinking about the feather owner. She knew he was upset about not finding the owner and how much it meant to him. She knew she had to cheer him up.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a deku fruit and aimed it for Link's head, hitting him straight on. He gasped when the squishy fruit splattered on his face. He peered over at Zelda, whom was smirking at him before she made her bird fly faster. Link smiled, accepting her challenge, as he commanded his bird to chase after her.

Zelda looked back to see Link hot on her trail. She dove down and started zig zagging through the clouds. Link flew down and aimed for Zelda. His bird was a lot faster then Zelda's, so he caught up to hers in no time. He blew past her in a breeze and as he passed by, he smiled and winked at her before he past her up.

Link's bird flew over the opening to the Faron Province. Link gave his bird a pat goodbye as he leaped off and aimed straight for the opening. When Link was about to plummet into the ground, he opened up his sailcloth and landed safely. He glanced around the Faron Woods. It had been almost a month since he had last been here. The night after he saw the lights was the last time he was here. He glanced up to see Zelda using her sailcloth. Link walked underneath her with his arms spread open. Zelda gracefully landing in them.

"Good catch." She giggled.

Link smiled sweetly as he set her down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him to the village she and her father had created. It was a small little village with a few houses up and under construction. A few of the skyloftians, like the handy **Jakamar and Gondohad came down to help Zelda and Gaepora with the village. They had the weekend off to be with their families so it was just Link, Zelda and Gaepora.**

**Gaepora finally made it to the village after a few minutes. Zelda was showing Link what they had added since he was gone. They had added a well in the center of the village already containing water and had finished another house. The village was almost set. Most of the buildings were up now, they just needed to be worked on the inside. Link was impressed with the work and couldn't believe how much more the village was starting to come.**

**"****Wow! It's really coming together!" Link said as he gazed around the town.**

**"****Yup! We have been rather busy here. No thanks to you sleepyhead." Zelda teased as she squeezed his hand**

**"****In just a few more months this village should be finished." Gaepora said as he approached. "Then we can start moving the skyloftians down here."**

**"****Yeah.." Link said unsure of that.**

**Zelda quickly caught this. "Link? What's wrong?"**

**"****Oh nothing. I...I think I'm gonna go visit a few of my friends and see Fi..."**

**Zelda looked at Link, sympathetically. She knew what he was feeling. For she felt it too whenever she thought of the Sheikah who had once protected her while Link was on his mission (to do the very same) She knew exactly how he felt. He kissed his cheek earning a sad glance her way.**

**"****Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.**

**Link shook his head. "No, It's okay. I kinda want some alone time."**

**Zelda smiled. "I understand."**

**Zelda gave his hand another tight squeeze before she let go. Link flashed her a smile before handing her his things. All he kept was his sword and Hylian shield.**

**"****Be careful out there Link." Zelda said.**

**"****I will. I promise."**

**Link started to make his way towards the Kikwi village when Gaepora called out. "Link! There is going to be a storm tonight. Make sure you are back before too long!"**

**Link glanced back and waved. "Don't worry Headmaster. I will!"**

**He turned around and made his way deep into the Faron Woods. **

Pit sat at the edge of the training grounds with his feet dangling off the cliff of the floating island. He had just finished running drills with the centurion runts again today. The angel looked up at the sky and watched how his troops flew freely on their own, able to get here and there whenever they wanted to. Pit envied them and wished he had that freedom. He hadn't practiced flying in a month and he really missed it. He missed the wind breezing through his hair, kissing his face as it brushed by. He missed the feeling of his wings stretched with the tingling sensation as the wind swept past his feathers. Nowadays all he could do was catch the wind current and glide from one island to another.

Since that day Pit had been caught in the tornado and learned something was after him, he had became real gloomy. Lady Palutena was busy before the incident but she was more so now. She was always gone to meetings with the other gods or doing some other godly thing. A war had broken out from the humans again, so she was especially busy with that. The angel had offered to help her but she refused. She told him it was no job for an angel. It was just humans fighting humans. No underworld army or other enemies, so it didn't requite his aid.

Pit felt so useless and alone nowadays. With what happened, Lady Palutena had ordered the centurions to keep a watch on their captain while she was away. Pit had insisted that he didn't need to be protected. He had dealt with enemies before. He beat Hades after all! Protection was something he didn't need. He was the captain but Lady Palutena insisted it anyways.

"Pit, I know you can take care of yourself but whatever is after you clearly knows you can't fly. I can't allow it to take you so easily from me. You have to understand this." The goddess had said.

"Lady Palutena, please! I don't need my troops to guard me like I am some helpless child!" Pit insisted.

The goddess frowned. "You are, Pit. Without being able to fly and this threat knowing it, you are just a helpless child. I know you are strong Pit. I know you can fight but what if the aura takes you like it almost did? You can't fly without my help. Until this threat is taken care of or we get those wings working, I have to have the centurions guard you."

Pit tried to ignore the harshness from the goddess's words. Just because he couldn't fly didn't mean he was helpless. He wasn't a child. He was in his early teen years (As he would be considered among humans) and he had taken down the lord of the underworld. There was no way he was _just_ a child.

"I'm not a helpless child, Lady Palutena. I am the captain of **YOUR** guard. I am not going to let this threat basically cage me up! I can take care of myself." He insisted again.

"If it wasn't for Pittoo, you would have been captured. I can't risk losing you Pit. You are far too precious to me. So until this threat is taken care of, you will be watched and protected by the centurions. That is an order Pit." The goddess said firmly.

Pit let out a sigh as he sat alone on the cliff with two centurions behind him, watching their captain. He really hated this. He couldn't go against the goddess's order but he sure could hate it. Normally he never hated her orders but to feel so useless and alone was loathsome. It had been like this for a month and he hated it.

Pit gasped as he saw a black blur spring up from underneath the cliff his feet were dangling from. The centurions instantly started shooting as it emerged.

"Will you stop fucking shooting at me?" Pittoo snapped as he dodged from the firing arrows.

"Pittoo!" Pit jumped to his feet, beyond happy that the dark angel was here. Pit looked over at the centurions still firing at Pittoo. "Hold fire!"

"It could be the threat after you captain!" one of the centurions said.

"It's not the threat! It's Pittoo!" Pit snapped. "I order you to seize fire!"

Knowing better not to go against their captain's orders, they stopped firing at the dark angel.

"Bout time you idiots stopped. Can't you fucking tell it's me you dip-shits?" Pittoo snapped as he landed in front of Pit. He was quickly embraced with a hug from his doppelganger. Dark Pit acted repulsed but deep inside he wanted to wrap his arms around Pit. The light angel looked up at the darker with gleeful blue eyes. Pittoo could feel his face begin to blush. He quickly pushed Pit off so he could turn away and hide his face.

Pit hadn't seen the dark angel in a few days. He was the only company he really had anymore. Lady Palutena was hardly around and the centurions couldn't lighten up for a brief conversation, so that left Dark Pit. Even if his twin was sometimes mean to him or made him nervous and uncomfortable at some points, he was very happy to have his company when he did.

Once Dark Pit had shaken his flustered face away he turned and faced his twin with a smug smile.

"Looks like Princess Pit is in need of rescuing eh?"

"Don't call me that!" Pit snapped.

"Yeah, now you know how it feels when you call me Pittoo." The dark angel glared over at the centurions as he inched towards Pit. When Dark Pit's eyes caught them they froze. "You two can take a hike."

"We were ordered by the Goddess of Light to stay and guard our captain." One said forcefully.

"I don't give a shit. I'm relieving you of your duties."

"You don't have the authority to do so!" the other snapped.

"Troops, it is okay. As your captain, I dismiss you." Pit ordered., desperately trying to get rid of his guards.

The two looked at each other then back at their captain, clearly confused on what to do.

"Sorry Captain but Goddess Palutena gave us a strict orders to stay by your side no matter what and we can not go against them."

"No matter what huh?" A smirk formed on the lips of the dark angel. He glanced over at Pit who noticed that mischievous gleam in his red eyes. "Guess it's time for the dark knight to steal the princess"

"Uh, Pitto-" Before Pit could finish his sentence, the dark angel swopped him up in his arms and dove off the cliff.

"Whoooooooaaa!" Pit yelled as he was taken away.

"Captain!"

"See he was the threat!

"Get him!" The centurions started to yell as they called for more forces.

Pittoo let out a dark chuckle as he flew with his prize away from the troops behind them. He flew underneath the cliff holding Pit tightly as he took off in swift speed sailing though the clouds.

"Pittoo what are you doing?" Pit asked

"What does it look like I'm doing princess? Rescuing you."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

Some centurions started shooting their arrows at Dark Pit as they followed after him. Dark Pit glanced behind them to see a mob of centurions chasing after them. His eyes fell on Pit who was glowering at him. The dark angel turned away hiding his smile and flapped his wings harder as he flew up, gaining altitude.

"Captain! We will save you!" Pit's troops called behind them.

"Pittoo, what are you doing?" Pit asked again. He was starting to feel unsure that this was in fact Dark Pit and not whatever was after him.

"I didn't have anything better to do so I thought I'd come by and see how the fair princess was but I don't feel like doing that around your guards."

"Well now they are going to chase after you until they get me back." Pit said.

"Not if they can't find us!" Pittoo said as he suddenly dove straight down into the sea of clouds.

"Whooooaaa!" Pit clung onto his dark half (whom was happy) and held on for dear life.

Pittoo covered Pit's scream with his hand. "Be quiet. I don't want them to hear you."

Pit's eyes widened as Pittoo glanced over his shoulder. Was this really Pittoo? Wha-what was he doing? Was this actually the aura that was after him? What was going on?

Dark Pit kept his hand over Pit's mouth as he sky rocketed up behind Palutena's temple and flew towards the armory across from the goddess's temple. Pittoo landed in the shadows of one of the scared trees. He held onto Pit and made for the stables where Pho and Lux resided. Once inside, Pittoo let go of Pit's mouth and plopped him down on the hard stable floor.

"Ow!" Pit said as he landed on his butt. He got up and rubbed the pain away as he glanced around. "Why are we at the stables?"

"Because princess, your troops don't like your unicorns. They stay away from here." Pittoo said as he casually walked over to the unicorns in the stalls.

"Ugh, I really wish you would stop calling me that." Pit said as he walked over to the nearest unicorn. "Sooo where have you been lately? Whatcha been up to? Now that I think about it, where do you go?"

Dark Pit let out an annoyed growl as his innocent half started his annoying banter of questions. "None of your business Pit stain!"

Pit let out a drawn out sigh. Dark Pit glanced over at his doppelganger. Pit's face usually bared a smile but there was a sad frown in it's place. The dark angel had noticed lately that his lighter half was a lot gloomier then he ought to be. That was Dark Pit's job anyways. He was supposed to be the gloomy serious one, while Pit was the opposite. Now that the dark angel thought about it, Pit seemed to perk up more then usual whenever Pittoo showed up. He looked into those blue pools that were on the unicorn he was petting. They flickered at Dark Pit and for just that second he caught a glimpse of utter loneliness. He was lonely! Now that he recalled, the goddess was hardly around. Guilt flooded through the body of the dark angel. Had he noticed this, he would have stuck around more often.

What the light angel didn't know was that just as Palutena; he too was searching for what had threatened his. Since he was unable to port back to that world he had been searching through books at various libraries, trying to find the owner and the description of the aura he felt. Though it was for Pit's well being he still couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Pit alone.

The dark angel's eyes glanced at his scarf where he saw no sign of the medallion that was once attached there.

"What happened to your medallion?" he asked.

Pit arched a brow as he looked over at his twin. "You're just now noticing that? It's been gone for a month. I lost it when I went to the other world and fell into that tree I told you about."

"And you haven't gotten a new one?" Dark Pit asked, bored.

Pit shook his head as his face fell. "Lady Palutena hasn't had time to give me a new one."

The dark angel crossed his arms, giving his doppelganger an expression of annoyance. "It's just a fucking pin with a ruby jewel. You don't have to look so glum about losing something so stupid."

"It's not stupid!" Pit snapped.

"And why is that?" Dark Pit asked, dully.

"Because Lady Palutena gave it to me when I saved her from Medusa and made me captain of her guard. It meant a lot to me." Pit said as he stared in the red eyes of his dark half.

He let out a sigh and went back to petting Lux. His dark twin couldn't possibly understand. He didn't know what it meant to lose something so valuable to the heart.

But Dark Pit did indeed know what it meant. He had experienced it more than once. He had almost lost Pit after he saved Pittoo from the Chaos Kin, when he was eaten by Hades and then with the tornado. That was three times too much. Every time he came close to losing Pit, it was like a heart string had been cut. He indeed knew precisely what it meant.

Dark Pit walked over to Pit, grabbed his wrist and harshly yanked him so that his body was facing him.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Pit asked as he looked at his dark twin, completely confused.

Pittoo ignored him and started fidgeting with his own medallion. He removed his amethyst jewel and pinned it on Pit's scarf where his old one once was.

"Pittoo, you can't give me yours." Pit protested.

"Yes, I can. It's just a piece of shit. It's has no meaning to me. Besides, you said Palutena gave you yours when you saved her from Medusa." He gazed into those azure blue eyes before quickly turning his back on him, returning to Phos and hiding his blushing face as he said his next words, "So I am giving you mine for saving me from the Chaos Kin." The dark angel blushed even more, thankful his back was to Pit.

Pit blinked after Pittoo's words then glanced down at his new medallion. The purple gem glistened as it hit one of the small light beams from the stalls. He felt whole again. While the month had passed and he lost his medallion, he felt like he was no longer a hero. Just a useless caged boy, but his new medallion enlightened a spark inside him. He felt like the hero he really was. All from the token of his dark reflection. He looked at it with a bright smile. A smile he hadn't smiled in over a month. He looked back at Lux and continued to pet him.

Several minutes passed of silence as Pittoo had been concentrating with getting rid of his blushing face. When it finally faded, he turned around and glanced at Pit. He watched as he stroked the cheek of the unicorn with a small smile on his lips. Pittoo wondered what it was he was smiling about. Was it from the stupid medallion? Or was it from the unicorn? The dark angel didn't know.

"You know you can just take Phos or Lux if you wanna go somewhere. You don't have to rely on Palutena." Dark Pit said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Pit said as he pat the muzzle on Lux. The happiness that was in him faded. "but Lady Palutena has ordered me to stay in Skyworld."

Pittoo rolled his eyes. "And that's why I serve no one."

Pit said nothing as he continued to pet the unicorn, whom was now nuzzling against his face.

The dark angel hated seeing the other with such a gloomy look. It was unnatural on his face. He approached the other, earning a glance in his direction. Pittoo's finger cupped underneath Pit's chin, making him look up at him. His other hand wrapped around Pit's waist and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. Pit looked at Pittoo with those big innocent blue eyes and a blanket of scarlet lying across his face.

"P-pittoo?"

"Shh." The dark angel hushed him.

His thumb tailed along side Pit's lips taking in the familiar shape and color of them. His thumb stroked his bottom lip feeling the softness of it. His red eyes studied the way those luscious lips parted just so. So perfect in every way.

His eyes glanced from the lips to those wide uncertain sapphire eyes. He pulled those lips to his, planting them gently together. The dark angel sucked on the thick bottom lip of the other giving it a little nip with his teeth. Pit let out a short gasp as he felt the nip. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange to him. Pittoo paid it no mind, he kept sucking and nipping at that lower lip, being ever so careful with it. Pit didn't understand what was happening. The feeling that Pittoo was bringing to him felt kinda good. Pittoo slowly embraced his lips with Pit's, opening his mouth slightly and brushing Pit's into a slow dance. Pit felt his face fluster even more at this weird new way of being kissed. He didn't really know what to think when his doppelganger kissed him but he couldn't help but like the gentleness of this. He slowly copied Pittoo's move and opened his mouth. Dark Pit honestly couldn't believe this. He was submitting to him!

Pittoo brushed their lips together, harder yet tenderly. His hand swept past Pit's cheek to the back of his head where he gripped his scalp and began to massage it. Pit accidentally let a moan out at the pleasure his scalp was receiving. His moan vibrated against Pittoo's body, instantly sending a blood flow down to his groin. He started to kiss harder against the lips on his. Pittoo's tongue inserted inside the other's mouth, gliding around getting a taste of Pit. The dark angel's tongue began to twirl around Pit's in a light dance. Surprisingly, Pit returned the dance. His hands slid up from his sides and wrapped tightly around Dark Pit's neck, pulling himself in for more.

The dark angel moaned happily. With the hand on Pit's head, he forced him closer, smashing their lips into each other. Their once slow tender kiss had evolved into a wave of hot passion. The dark angel kissed hungrier into Pit's as he hands rose to embrace the boy's face. Harder and rapidly he kissed as he felt the innocent one kiss him back. He couldn't help but feel his heart skip countless beats. All because he held what was _his_ in his hands. This angel that he once sought out to destroy was now here in his arms finally kissing him back. The connection the two shared was awakened and passed from Pittoo's lips to Pit's. He let out a sharp gasp as the sensation sparked as if lighting something inside him. He kissed his darker half much more fiercely now as he if had just tasted the forbidden fruit and desired more.

Minutes passed by the two before Pit finally broke away from the other, completely out of breath. His face was flustered and hot.

"P-pittoo" He panted completely out of breath.

"You're cute when your face is red." Pittoo breathed in Pit's ear. Dark Pit pulled away and looked at Pit with almost a smile spread across his lips. He caressed Pit's hot face with the back of his palm. His hand cascaded down to Pit's scarf and pulled him in for a quick peck.

The dark angel looked into the half-lidded sapphire eyes of the reddened angel. His fingers stroked those soft flustered cheeks, taking in how utterly desirable he looked. One hand fell against Pit's groin rubbing against the bulge that was starting to form. Pit groaned as his face began to glow even more with red. He bit his lip and turned his head away. Pittoo grasped the bulge causing a gasp from the other. His hand ran up and down over his groin as he listened to Pit moan. The bulge in his own shorts was already beyond uncomfortable.

"Pi-ittoo, n-no." Pit begged as he tried to pull from the other's hold.

Pittoo's hold on Pit didn't lessen. He growled as Pit tried to pull away. He slammed him hard against the stall earning a yelp. Pit's eyes were wide with fright as he stared back into the deep red ones looking lustfully into his.

"Pittoo please! I-i" He was cut off once Dark Pit crushed his lips into his.

Pit wiggled and squirmed from underneath the dark angel. He didn't want this! This was all a mistake! Why did he have to kiss him back? It just felt so wonderful but this, no. He didn't want this! He wasn't ready! He didn't understand at all why Pittoo was trying to do this to him. He was shaking so badly that he seemed too weak to push Pittoo off him.

The dark angel fought against the squirming light angel. He wanted him right here and now. He was going to have him, no questions asked! Or so Dark Pit thought. When he pulled away from him for just a brief second, he made the mistake of catching those blue pools. His eyes were wide and terrified. Pit was really scared to death of what was about to happen. Pit was never normally afraid of anything. He was a brave boy, so when the dark angel caught this he was torn with his feelings. Half of him felt guilty for this. He wanted Pit but not like this. He wanted Pit to want him and willingly give him is purity.

But most of him was pissed off. He was a fucking hero wasn't he? He defeated countless villains (including himself a few times) and defeated the fucking Lord of the Underworld and he was scared of this?! Why the fuck did he kiss him back then? Normally he just stays\ed against the door or where ever the fuck Dark Pit threw him onto and let him be kissed. Refusing and whimpering like a bitch. The dark angel didn't like being lead on like he had. He had half a mind to just beat his doppelganger and have his way with him right then and there.

Pittoo angrily removed his hands from Pit and turned towards the exit. Pit let out a sigh of relief once his dark other removed himself. He watched Pittoo walk away feeling a bizarre yearning. His heart began to race even more so as the thought of being alone again registered in his mind.

"Pittoo, I-"

"You're pathetic." The dark angel snarled as he continued walking.

"How am I pathetic?" Pit snapped

The dark angel stopped in his tracks. His blood raging deep within him. He whipped around and stomped back to him and slammed his fist into Pit's face, earning a cry and then kicked him in the gut sending him flying to the other end of the stables. The unicorns began to whinny angrily as their master was getting hurt. Pittoo ignored them and stormed over to Pit, yanking him up by his scarf, almost choking him and earning a few groans and grunts. His narrowed eyes were only inches from Pit's.

"You wanna know how you are pathetic? I'll tell you Pit stain, you can handle taking down gods but you can't handle me touching you?!" He snapped as his voice rose louder.

"T-that is totally different!"

Pittoo pushed and shoved him against the wall earning another cry from him. His anger was rising up. "Oh can you handle this?! Can you handle me touching you like this?!" He slammed his head into the wall behind them. Pit let out another cry. Those blue eyes matched his doppelganger's as he was getting fed up with being pushed around.

"Get off of me!" Pit hissed as he pushed Dark Pit away from him.

"Oh so you _can_ handle me touching you like that!"

"I don't even know why you are doing this!"

Pittoo's red eyes narrowed even more as his body began to shake with fury. He gripped his fist and aimed for Pit. The angel quickly dodged out of the upcoming assault. Pittoo growled as he missed and aimed again for Pit. The angel was light on his feet and missed the next throw. The dark angel snarled furiously and slammed his foot into Pit's gut sending him flying back against an empty stall. Dark Pit slowly approached Pit.

"What? Now you can't fucking handle touching me back? You did a fucking good job when you kissed me back." He snarled.

"I don't want to hurt you." Pit grunted as he slowly picked himself up.

The dark angel glowered at him. "You really are pathetic and weak."

"I am not! I'm not gonna fight you! That doesn't make me weak!" Pit argued.

Dark Pit attempted to punch him again but Pit caught his fist.

"Pittoo stop! There is no reason for this!" Pit said as he struggled against Pittoo's fist. His other one aimed for him but it was caught in Pit's other hand. "I don't understand why you are doing this!"

"How the fuck do you know not know what is going on?!" Pittoo shouted. He crashed his foot into Pit's gut earning a loud cry. Pit lost his grip on Dark Pit's fist and they ended up colliding into his face. Dark Pit yanked his twin up by his chiton so their eye level matched.

"You are so fucking stupid and naïve. You are oblivious to every fucking thing I do to you. Why do I even bother with such an oblivious idiot?!" he screamed and turned away from the stall.

The dark angel gathered all the strength into his fist and smashed his fist hard into Pit's chest. Pit cried out as he went flying to the other side of the room, breaking one of the empty stalls. Pit cried out as he broke into the stall and collapsed on the hard cement as the broken pieces of the stall piled on top of him.

Pit laid there, hurt and immobilized on the cold cement. The dark angel huffed and puffed as the anger inside him started to calm when he realized what he had done. His anger, desire, and rejection from the other angel had taken hold of him, blinding him with such strong emotions until he had done this. He had punched Pit so hard he broke a stall. He wanted to rush over and take off the wood that had buried his angel but he was so shaken up with anger and disbelief that he was frozen where he stood.

Pit found the strength to push himself up off the ground. He collapsed a few times but he picked himself right back up. He winced and held in the whimpers as he shook off the wood. His body was in a world of hurt and he fought the urge to collapse again. He winced and groaned as he looked over to Pittoo.

The dark angel watched with his masked face as the injured hero struggled to get up. Pit managed to hold himself up as he turned towards the dark angel. Pit's face swollen and bruised. He had a few scratches on his face and body. His lip was bleeding and dripped down off his chin. His chiton was mildly torn and dirty with a little bit of blood seeping through the fabric. His under shirt was ripped apart exposing his skin and the injuries he had received. There was a bruise peeping out and several cuts and scrapes along his arms and legs.

The dark angel looked down at the other. His red eyes bore into the hurt blue ones. His face was as cold and hard as his body when he looked at the light angel. The anger that dwelled in him lessened as he looked at that hurt face. A few of his heart strings were pulled at the sight before him. Guilt flooded through him but he couldn't shake it off, especially with all the rage still inside him.

"You are a copy of me 'cause there is no way I am a copy of you." Pittoo said coldly.

The dark angel turned away from the one on the ground, left the stables and took flight once he was outside, never once looking back.

* * *

_**How about that kiss scene hurr hurr? Sorry for a lame chapter title. I seriously couldn't think of anything. ;-; Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Freedom

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Been a crazy past few weeks. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Freedom**

Pit watched as his dark reflection left the stables and flew away, leaving him alone and injured on the cold floor. Pit shifted his body, letting out grunts as he winced from each pain that cried out from his body. He let out a sharp gasp as he tried to move his wings. He glanced over his shoulder to look at them. His feathers were ruffled and it hurt to move his wings but other then that they were okay. He let out a sigh of relief.

He carefully moved his body so that he could sit up. It hurt to do so but he managed regardless. He looked down at himself and took in the damage he could see; his chiton was torn and dusty, nearly all out of his belt. It was stained with some blood that came out of the exposed part of his skin, where his under shirt had torn. He could see a good size scrape that was leaking out the blood underneath. He looked at his arms and saw there were some mild scrapes and bruises. His legs were dusty and bruised as well but they held more injuries than his arms. He could just imagine his face. He knew he had a black eye. He felt that for sure. His face was probably swollen and he could tell his lip was bleeding from the taste of the metallic that seeped into his mouth.

"I don't understand why he did that. He never used to do that, well, except when he first came out of the mirror and every encounter since then until Lady Palutena's soul was taken. He stopped doing that except for the few times were he slams me into walls and other stuff. I still don't know why he does it." He thought aloud, wincing a few times as he tried to stand up.

"_How the fuck do you know not know what is going on?!" _

"_You are so fucking stupid and naïve. You are oblivious to every fucking thing I do to you. Why do I even bother with such an oblivious idiot?!"_

"_You really are pathetic and weak."_

"I am not pathetic or weak just because I didn't want to fight you Pittoo. There was no reason to fight you. There used to back then but things are different now. We aren't rivals we are...well...I don't know. To me, we are friends but to you I don't know what I am. I seem to be nothing more than a punching bag that you like to kiss and...do other stuff to." Pit glanced out the stable exit where Pittoo had left. He didn't understand why his heart was aching. Perhaps it was because now he was alone again. "I'm not stupid Pittoo. Maybe I am naïve and oblivious to things sometimes but how am I supposed to know what you are thinking? You never show your feelings or rather show anything. How am I supposed to know?"

The angel let out a sigh as he walked towards the exit. He stood in the middle of the stables just staring out the doors. His heart throbbed in agony once it sank in that he was alone in silence again. Well, maybe not silence. The unicorns were rattled and were whinnying and rearing in their stalls. Pit hadn't noticed them making all the ruckus while Pittoo was punching him. Pit walked over to the unicorns and rested his hands on top of their noses.

"It's okay boys." Pit cooed them.

The unicorns calmed as soon as they felt Pit's familiar touch. They let out a gleeful whinny before they started to nuzzle Pit's face. He winced as they nuzzled but he ignored the pain and accepted the love he was receiving. Pit looked up at the unicorns giving him his unconditional love. His chest began to ache and he shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around them, hugging them tight. Tears threatened behind his eyes as he hugged them.

He hated this. He hated this feeling of being so alone. For an entire month he had been ignored and neglected. He felt caged and so alone. He knew Lady Palutena was busy with the war the humans had started and then her meetings with other gods but he couldn't help but feel like she was avoiding/ignoring him. Every time he tried to talk to her, she said she had something to take care of and disappeared leaving him alone. Sure, he had his troops that she ordered to guard him when he didn't need them, but they didn't hold conversations well. Pit talked to them but they got nervous and just stared straight ahead. Even though they followed him constantly like a shadow, he still felt so alone.

Then there was Pittoo. The light angel always looked forward to his visits from the dark one. He couldn't fly and go look for him, so he had to wait impatiently for company that insulted him and slammed him into things. Though it wasn't exactly what he wanted, the darker angel would eventually share a small chat with him. It was all Pit asked for. Just someone to talk to him and ease his loneliness, which the dark angel did help with but this last visit was the worse. Pit was still confused about why he enjoyed Pittoo's kisses but also the hurtful words and the pointless fight.

He felt so ignored and helpless from Lady Palutena and unwanted and hurt from Pittoo. He hugged the unicorns tightly as stinging tears leaked from behind his eyes. His shoulders began to shake as his lip quivered. He hated these feelings so much. Lux and Phos nuzzled him gently as he cried which caused him to cry harder. After a month for starving for affection from the goddess and his twin, they had refused and abused him yet here he was getting some attention from his pets.

He stood there crying with his arms wrapped around the unicorns for awhile. Not caring how much of a baby he felt. He was just so depressed about everything. He wanted to escape it all. Escape the pain of this and the hatred in his heart for the threat that had caused this. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. He wished he could just find the threat and take care of it but he knew that wasn't possible. Even if he couldn't get to the world where the humans lived in the sky, he still wanted to escape. He wanted to feel the wind in his face and through his wings. He just wanted to be back in the sky.

"_You know you can just take Phos or Lux if you wanna go somewhere. You don't have to rely on Palutena."_

The angel opened his crying eyes when Pittoo's words from earlier echoed in the depths of his mind.

He wiped his tears away as he looked up at his unicorns. He glanced out the stable exit then back. He unlocked the stall and let Lux out. His red-teared eyes looked to Phos who returned the stare with his yellow.

"I'm sorry Phos, but I only need one of you." Pit said as he stroked Phos's neck.

The unicorn neighed at him.

He softly smiled before he shut the stall and turned to Lux, who was staring at him as well. Pit approached the unicorn and led him out the exit. He looked outside and saw his troops flying all over in search for their captain. Most of them were gone, they probably went after Pittoo when he flew away, thinking he still had him.

Pit turned to Lux and climbed on his back. He winced and whimpered as he awakened the pain from his fight but nonetheless he managed to get on the unicorn's back. Lux turned his head to look at his owner. The unicorn whinnied at him.

"I know, Lux. I know I'm not supposed to leave and that I am about to break Lady Palutena's orders but...I just can't handle this anymore. I can't handle being left out and ignored. I can't be alone or trapped anymore! I need to be in the sky!" Pit said as the unicorn exited the stables. "Please Lux, get me out of here before my troops see."

Lux whinnied as he stepped outside. He reared on his hind legs and then bolted straight for the sky. The unicorn was so fast that his troops didn't even see them. Pit clung onto Lux for his dear life as he sped by. They were high up in the sky, hidden away by clouds when Pit called for Lux to slow down. Just as easily as the unicorn sped up, he instantly slowed down. Pit was nearly thrown off Lux but was grateful he somehow still had strength to hold on.

After Pit had a chance to settle his stomach, he praised Lux for getting him out of there so fast and told him to just take a simple gallop among the clouds. The unicorn nodded in understanding and started to trot before breaking into a gallop. The gallop wasn't like it usually was with the lightening unicorns. It was a slow gallop, like what horses do. Pit couldn't help but smile as he felt the wind embrace him again! It had been so long since he felt this bliss!

A smile appeared on his lips as he closed his eyes and extended his arms to feel that wind. He couldn't help but laugh. His long lost happiness had returned. Even if he wasn't flying himself, it still felt amazing to feel free again.

"Well, don't you look happy" A high pitch voice said beside him.

Pit's eyes snapped open as the voice startled him. He glanced to see Phosphora ,the Lightening Flash beside him. She was flying on her own with the help of her electric speed. Her blond hair was all over the place just like her scarf..

"Phosphora!" Pit said surprised as he commanded Lux to stop.

"The one and only!" She winked at him with those flirtatious violet eyes.

Pit's face began to fluster. "W-what are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? According to Viridi, Palutena has you on lock-down cause some threat is after you."

"Gee, that just makes me feel worse. Really? Lady Palutena is saying I'm on lock-down?" Pit asked as he scratched his head.

"No, silly, Viridi said that. Cause Palutena would totally say that. If you ask me the only threat is your stupid dark copy. I just saw him fly by not too long ago. I asked him where he was headed but the little asshole just told me to piss off. So rude!" The blond girl said as she put a hands on her hips.

Pit let out a sigh as the lightening flash cursed. He really hated the swearing. Pit was caught off guard when Phosphora leaned into his face staring into his eyes and smiling like she knew a secret.

"Wow, he really did a number on you. Why do you even put up with him, Cutie Pit?"

Pit's face flustered even more as his brows furrowed. "Cutie Pit?"

"Yeah! Like Cutie pie but I replaced it with your name." She giggled. "So anyways, what did the creep do to you? Looks like he beat you up pretty good. Come to think of it, I didn't see anything on him. Did you pussy out Cutie Pit?"

His scarlet face faded instantly. His brows narrowed. "No I didn't! He started punching me and tried to get me to fight him but there was no reason, so I didn't."

Phosphora laughed.

"I see he failed in making you see again. Oh Pit, you are just so precious. Why don't you just forget about chasing after your shadow and come home with me! I will show you a good time." She pressed her lips against his.

Pit's eyes widened as he immediately pulled away from her kiss. "Look, Phosphora, I don't like you like that-"

"Oh, I see." She snapped taking Pit by surprise as she grabbed his face.

"He did get to you and you pissed him off. Ugh, Pit you are stupid. Forget that stupid shadow of yours! He doesn't deserve you, I am so a much better catch than he is. Come on Pit! Come play with me! We will have some real fun!" She giggled

"What are you talking about? I-i'm not chasing after Pittoo! I just want to get away from Skyworld and be in the sky. That is it! You can flirt with me all you want but I don't like you like that and there is no way I am...going to p-play with you." Pit snapped as his cheeks reddened again. "Now get off me!"

Phosphora rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine. But first, a kiss for the road? Maybe you will change your mind about Dark Pit after you have a taste of me!"

She slammed her lips against his crushing them and earning a muffled cry ofe pain he had received earlier. He pushed her off quickly before he kicked Lux's side telling him to go. The unicorn immediately sped off in lightening speed. Pit wiped his mouth as he held on to Lux. He was grateful that his unicorns were so fast. Even faster then Phosphora. He had to get away from her and her nonsense. What the heck was she even talking about? He doesn't deserve him?

_I see he failed in making you see again._

What? What does she mean? What did Pittoo fail to make him see?

_Why do I even bother with such an oblivious idiot?!_

Pit narrowed his eyes and shook his head as if it would shake him of his thoughts.

"No thinking! I need to relax and forget about this. I just need to focus on the clouds and being in the sky" Pit said aloud to himself as he clung onto Lux.

Lux slowed into a regular canter once he felt the tight hug of his owner. Pit's hold on him lessened as he closed his eyes and felt the bliss that flowed in him as he felt the wind.

For several minutes, Pit kept his eyes closed and raised his hands to the sky, trying to soak up the freedom of the wind. He was in absolute bliss until Lux stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes and looked at his unicorn. Lux was rearing and whinnying loudly.

"Lux, what is wrong why are you-" Pit cut off his own question when he saw the reason why his unicorn was freaking out.

The portal to Skyloft was open. The veil stood a few feet before them.

"Skyloft." Pit gasped as he gaped at the veil. "Why is it open? Who opened it?"

Lux whinnied anxiously as he countered. The veil was spooking Lux. This was weird cause usually the unicorns were okay with portals. What was wrong with this one? There was something strange going on. It made no sense for Lux to be freaking out. Was it because this was a whole nother world? No, there was something else.

"C'mon on Lux, let's go." Pit said. "There is something strange with this portal. I don't know who opened it or why, but I am not going in if Lady Palutena didn't open it. Besides, how would I get back? No, there is no way I'm going in."

Lux understood his master's words and turned away from the portal. Lux began to trot away but he couldn't. Pit noticed that his unicorn wasn't moving away from the veil. Lux broke into a gallop but he was just running in place.

"What the heck is going on?" Pit asked as he looked from the portal to Lux.

A strong wind blew towards them. Lux tried to fight it and kept running but the wind was strong. Pit felt his grasp on Lux beginning to slip. The wind had stopped but now Pit could feel the portal itself trying to suck him in. He held on the best he could but with the injuries he had received from earlier, the pain was awakened and screaming from protest. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"It's sucking me in!" Pit cried out to Lux. The unicorn started to bolt off into light-speed but even that was no match for the strong vacuum.

"I can't hang on much long-AHHHHH!" Pit shouted as his hold on Lux slipped and he was being pulled into the portal. Lux looked back for his master and bolted after Pit.

Pit reached for Lux's mane but he couldn't reach it in time.

"Lux!" Pit cried out as he was swallowed into the portal.

The unicorn whinnied and aimed for the portal, being sucked into the other side.

The unicorn looked around for his master until he heard a cry below.

"Lux!" Pit called out as he fell towards the earth.

The unicorn bolted for Pit and caught him on his back within a second. Pit laid on Lux's back, panting and clinging to his mane.

"Thank you Lux" He stroked Lux's neck as he sat up to get a look around.

They were high up in the sky of the other world. It was nightfall here. Only a few stars shone around them but majority were hidden behind black storm clouds. He glanced around for the portal until he caught sight of lights in the distance. He had seen those lights before.

"Skyloft." The angel said as he saw the floating rock coming into better view as a cloud passed by. He smiled at the sight. "It's been awhile since I've been here."

His smile faded when Lux whinnied at him. "I know Lux. We have to go home." Pit began to look around for the portal. "Let's see now where is the-Ah! There is is!" The portal was a few feet above them.

"Come on Lux. Let's go back home." Pit said.

Lux obeyed and began to bolt for it but when he did, a large lightening bolt appeared in the sky almost hitting them, following the sound of thunder raging around the black sky. Rain started to drizzle from the clouds, instantly soaking them. Pit clung onto Lux trying not to slip off. Normally the unicorn would just zip past the storm with ease but that was before Pit had become his new master. Unlike the Chariot Master, Pit still had flesh and skin. He was still alive and now he had to be more careful.

Another bolt aimed for them with the loud boom of thunder behind it. Lux dodged out of the lightening's strike.

"Whoa!" Pit said as the strike barely hit him. The angel could feel himself slipping off Lux. He wrapped himself tightly around his neck, while trying his best to look for the portal. There was so much rain and he couldn't see through it. He shielded his eyes with his hand and looked up, searching for the portal. He saw the dim light above them, hiding behind a black cloud. The cloud passed and Pit saw that the portal was closing. The angel gasped.

"Lux! Right above us! Hurry! The portal is closing!" Pit called out

The unicorn saw the portal and made for it, being careful not to lose his slipping master. As soon as they moved it was as if the lightening strikes were aiming specifically for them. Lux dodged every which way from the lightening, missing it by seconds. Pit and Lux both saw the portal was almost closed. Pit held on with all his might as the unicorn sky rocketed towards the portal. They were going to make it! Or so they thought.

A lightening bolt blocked them from the portal. Pit felt something pulling him off his unicorn. He glanced behind him and through the rain he could see a huge black tornado approaching. The threat! The force pulling him in was stronger than last time. Pit could feel himself being sucked away and slipping off Lux. Another force of wind came from the portal but this one was sucking in Lux. Both winds seemed to be working together to try and separate the two.

Pit hung on with all his might until a lightening bolt struck him. He screamed as he was electrocuted with pure electricity. He had been struck before but nothing like this! The pain was horrendous. He felt his body jolt and shake before he collapsed. His hold on Lux failed and he fell off his unicorn. He was instantly sucked into the dark vortex that carried him away. Lux tried to regain his fallen master but the pull from the portal was too great. He struggled against it but was defeated. The unicorn was sucked in just as the portal was struck with a powerfully strong bolt. The unicorn made it back to Skyworld but quickly tried to return only to see the portal had been shattered completely. Leaving Pit trapped on the other side of the broken portal.


	7. Chapter 7 The Light in the Sky

**The Light in the Sky**

The dark vortex carried the unconscious angel away from the portal. The storm above was raging as more lightning flashed wildly across the sky with thunder booming loudly after it. The rain was no longer drizzling but pouring harshly. The tornado aimed for the green beam bursting out of the clouds. It reached the beam and began to decline past the cloud barrier, pulling Pit down to the surface.

A strong wind with an angelic melody to it came across the tornado. It let itself get sucked into the vortex and wrapped itself around the angel taking him from his vortex prison. The tornado struggled to keep him but this new gust of wind with it's singing melody was too great. It carried Pit out and away from the dark tornado and was gracefully letting him drift down to the ground below. The tornado twisted into a dark gust that chased after the angel. A part of the magic that formed the melodic wind absorbed into the angel's wings, giving off the glow the Power of Flight gave him. The wind released Pit from it's hold and charged after the dark gust of wind coming after it. As soon as the winds collided into each other, a white flash lit the sky followed by a loud boom masking itself as thunder. With both winds destroyed the grace that held Pit vanished and he began to plummet towards the earth.

Link stared at the master sword that held his companion, that now was in eternal sleep. He sighed as he spoke to the sword. He didn't know if Fi could hear him but voices could reach sleeping minds which he took comfort in. He had a feeling that she could hear him even in her eternal state.

He had been there for hours just talking about his time since his last visit. He told the sleeping spirit about the feather and the lights in the sky.

"I bet you would know what they are." Link joked. "You knew basically everything."

He looked at the sword and sighed. "I really miss you Fi. I wish you were here."

A loud crackling boomed outside the old temple.

"Gaepora was right. There is a storm." He said as he looked towards the door. "I guess I better go. Zelda and Gaepora may need me."

Link glanced back at Fi and placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. "Goodbye Fi. I will come see you before I head back to Skyloft."

He stood up and slowly removed his hand from the hilt. He placed his skyloftian sword and shield on his back and made his way towards the door. He took one last glance at Fi before he opened the door and left the temple.

He hadn't realized that it had gotten dark already. He took one step outside and was instantly soaked from the rain and nearly fell from the blowing wind. He hung onto his hat and glanced up at the sky. Several lightening bolts flashed through with loud thunder echoing closely behind.

"I better get going!" The boy said as he made his way towards Faron Woods, practically blown towards the exit.

He hid under a tree where he pulled his shield off and used it to cover himself from the rain. He stepped back into the rain, where he began to run. He slipped several times over mud and logs that had been knocked over. It was hard for him to see anything, the rain was so heavy not to mention he sky was really dark as well. The only time he could even see anything was when lightening lit up the sky. Link pulled over and stood under a tree as he pulled out a lantern from his adventure pack. He filled it up with oil before lighting it with some matches and closing the door. He went back into the rain with his new light and proceeded to get to Faron Woods.

After twenty minutes of being out in the rain he finally entered the Faron Woods. He fought against the wind and some of the deku babas that tried to bite him. He still had awhile to go before he made it back to the village. The rain had picked up and it was even winder than it was before. It was getting harder for him to see and move. He was blown into a few bushes and slipped on mud a good hundred times. He even lost the flame in his lantern and no matter how many times he tried to relight it, it never did. The wind was pushing against Link and he knew then that he wasn't going to make it back until the storm died down. Link pulled out his whip and used the glow from the ball at the end as a light as he searched for somewhere to get out of the rain.

Using his whip, he searched all around for some type of cover. Something to protect him from the rain and the wind. He was about ready to give up when a huge flash lit up the sky. One much bigger than any of the other strikes before. The bright light from the sky lit up the forest and there Link saw just a few distances away, a small cave.

He aimed towards it (so glad that it was in the direction of the wind) until a loud boom from the sky scared him out of his skin. He tripped over his feet and landed into a mud puddle. Link growled as his face had finally gotten muddy. He got up from the ground and wiped the mud from his face. He turned around so the rain had a better chance of washing the mud away. As he did, he noticed that the wind had died down a lot. It was still pretty heavy to the point where it made it hard to move but not to where he felt like he could be lifted off the ground. He glanced up at the sky as if it held the reason when he gasped.

The gold light! After a month of not seeing it and fearing he would never get to again, it was there! But why was it so low to the surface? Is it falling? It is! It's falling like it had a month ago! Why? What is going on? Did that dark tornado snatch it? If it did, where is the pink light?

Link searched the sky for any trace of the pink light to come and save the gold one, but it was no where to be found. Link looked back at the gold light that was falling a good distance away from him. Link quickly slipped everything back on (including the shield) and made for the falling light. He had to save it! He didn't know what was going on or what was happening but by the way the light was falling so fast, he knew that it was in trouble. Something had happened to cause it to fall so far from the sky.

Link ran faster as he followed the falling light. He felt like he was getting no where fast. He pushed his muscles more and his pace quickened. He didn't know where he was running to and he honestly didn't care. This was his chance to find out what this light creature was and more importantly to save it!

The light was just ahead of him. He still couldn't make out what it was but he knew it was only a matter of time before he did. Link was closing in on the light when he tripped over a tree root and fell onto the mushy earth. He quickly got up but saw the light was gone. He cursed himself for not watching where he was going. He ran straight for the last spot he saw the light. He knew it must have hit the ground now.

He made it to the spot where he felt the light should have fallen. He searched in the bushes or up in the trees but found nothing. He scanned all around the area but still no such luck. Link was about to give up when a white feather blew into his face. He quickly retrieved it and saw it matched the others he had found. He quickly looked around him, searching for any clues to where the owner may be. Another feather passed from behind Link. He turned around to see that the shrub behind him was broken with feathers stuck in the leafs. Link ran to the other side of the shrub where he gasped at the sight before him.

There was a lot of blood in the bush and on the ground. Feathers whirled around him and in the leafs in the shrub. Then he saw it, the owner of the feathers. It was a boy with white wings growing out of his back. His wings were bent oddly and were dripping with blood; they were broken. Link knelt down and very gently flipped the boy onto his lap so he could see his face. The boy let out a painful groan as he was moved, and Link tried ever so carefully to keep the broken wings from moving. When Link successfully got him into his lap, he glanced down at the boy.

He was hurt really badly. He could instantly tell that one of his arms were broken. He must have gotten struck by the lightening from how badly burnt he was. He couldn't really see the boy's face but he could tell he was young. Maybe a few years younger then him? Between 13-15 was what Link estimated. Behind the burnt skin, Link could see he had a few injuries but he couldn't make them out just yet. He glanced down at the boy's bizarre clothes that had old and new blood mixed. His toga thing was torn and missing a few pieces of fabric. Even the boy's legs were burnt to the point where he couldn't see the injuries.

The boy was in critical condition. Link pressed a pointed ear down to the boy's chest and listened for a heart beat. He listened for a moment before he heard a loud thumping within the boy's chest. He was still alive and he had a strong heartbeat after falling from the sky. Link was certain that this boy should have been dead but maybe it was because he wasn't just a normal boy. He had wings growing out of his back!

Link wanted to examine the boy and figure out what he was but that would have to wait til later. He knew what he had to do. He had to get some help for him. His original plan for the cave was out of the question now. This boy was in need of medicine. Link had to return to the village at all costs if he wanted to save this kid.

Link pulled the boy closer into his chest and very carefully he stood up. The broken wings dangled as he stood, causing the boy to groan in pain. When Link managed to stand all the way up, he carefully fought against the rain and wind towards the direction of the village.

Zelda looked out the window of her house, watching the rain fall. She was watching for any sign of Link. He had been gone all day and now it was nightfall. She was afraid something had happened to him. Maybe he was caught in the storm? Was he okay? Was he hurt? She didn't know. All she could do was stare out the window and hope he would come in sight.

Gaepora was cooking some warm noodle soup as he glanced over at his daughter. He knew she was worried about Link but he knew that the lad was okay. If anyone could survive in this, Link could. The headmaster was more concerned about his daughter. Over two hours ago she had a massive headache which caused her to collapse onto the ground and cling to her chest and head. She told her father that she was feeling something causing her to drain her strength. Gaepora instantly pulled her to the couch and gave her a cold cloth as her face began to burn up. The strange thing was as soon as it came, it vanished. All Zelda was left with was a minor headache and feeling drained. Gaepora didn't completely understand what had happened but Zelda knew. It was the spirit of Hylia in her. Zelda didn't know what the goddess had used on her but something had needed the aid of the goddess.

"How are you feeling dear?" Gaepora asked his daughter.

"I'm fine dad, really. I wish you would stop asking me." Zelda huffed as she continued to peer out the window.

"I'm just worried about you."

"I just had a headache,besides, you should be worried about Link. I think something happened. He wouldn't be taking this long." Zelda sighed.

"Zelda, you don't need to worry about Link. He can take care of himself."

Zelda sighed again before resting her head on her arms. Yeah, Link could handle himself but she couldn't help but worry. After all the things he told her that happened to him while he was trying to get to her, she couldn't help but be worried about him. Even though the one that had given Link his scar was gone for good, she couldn't help but think that something like that would happen again. She didn't ever want to lose Link. She wanted to always have him with her. No matter what.

Minutes passed before Zelda saw something. She perked up and saw a figure approaching the village. As soon as she made out the figure she bolted for the door and ran out into the rain.

Link fought against the weather for over an hour as he made it to the village. It had been a long journey back and Link felt like his arms were going to fall off from holding the boy. A few times he just wanted to give up and find somewhere to stay for the night but every time he glanced down at the boy in his arms, he knew he had to keep going. He had to get him some help.

"Link!" He heard his name as he approached the village.

He looked up to see Zelda running out of her house, towards him.

"Zelda?"

Zelda let out a sigh of relief as she continued towards him. She was thankful it had turned out to be him.

"I was so worried abo-" She cut herself off when Link came into view and she could see he was carrying something. She couldn't see exactly what he was holding until he came closer into the light from the house. She gasped when she saw the boy in Link's arms with wings dangling. "Link...who is that?"

"The owner of the feather and the golden light." Link answered. "I saw him fall from the sky as I was making my way back. He is hurt really badly. We have to help him."

Zelda nodded rapidly and lead Link back to the house.

"Dad! Hurry! Get some medicine!" Zelda called her father as they entered the house.

"Medicine? Is Link al-" Gaepora turned around to see Link holding the boy. His eyes grew wide as he caught sight of the wings. "Great Goddess, what is that?"

"It's a boy!" snapped Zelda.

"I'm well aware of that but he has-"

"Wings, yeah. I don't know what he is but that doesn't matter right now. He needs our help! His wings are broken-" Link looked down at the winged boy. "-and it looks like he was hit by lightening. I saw him fall from the sky. He is badly hurt."

"**Here, set him down on the bed here." Gaepora said as he rushed over to the bed near the fireplace.**

**Link carefully made his way to the bed, where he very gently placed the boy down. The boy let out another groan as his brows furrowed in pain. Link very carefully adjusted the boy's broke wings so that they wouldn't be a pain to him. Link glanced over at Zelda and Gaepora, who gaped at the strange boy.**

"Zelda, can you get a bucket of warm water?" Link asked.

Zelda snapped out of her trance and looked at Link. "Yeah, I'll go get it."

She hurried off. Link looked at Gaepora.

"Headmaster do we have any potions?"

Gaepora shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Luv ran out and said she would have more in stock at the end of the weekend."

"Shit" Link cursed under his breath. "What about a fairy? Or any type of herb that can help him?"

"I haven't seen a fairy in a long time. We might have some herbs-"

"Bring it to me please. Oh! Also sir, I will need bandages. Lots of bandages."

Gaepora nodded and turned on his heel to retrieve them.

Zelda returned with a bucket of water and a washcloth. She set it on the table near the bed and dipped it in. She handed one to Link before she started to scrub his face. Link took the other and began to clean away the burnt skin from his arms. The burnt skin was surprising easy to wash off. It was almost like washing dirt away.

"He is so young." Zelda said as she cleaned off most of the burnt skin.

Link glanced over at the boy's face and saw that he really was young. Younger than he thought.

"How old do you think he is?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure. I was guessing maybe 13 to 15 but now I think he might be younger than that." Link answered.

"He sure looks it but I think he actually might be older than we think he is. I mean how do we know? He isn't human. Maybe he doesn't have the same age system as we do."

"You could be right." Link said as he started to clean off the other arm.

"Here we are!" Gaepora said as he returned to the room, carrying bandages and a bowl of herbs. He rushed over to Link and Zelda and set them on the table next to the water bucket.

"Thank you dad." Zelda said.

"Thank you sir." said Link

"You're welcome. Is there anything I can do?" Gaepora asked

"We are going to need a knife." Link said.

Both Zelda and Gaepora looked at him. Link motioned for the blood soaked toga and shirt. "We are going to have to take of his shirt if we want to mend the wound there."

Gaepora retrieved a knife and set it down on the table. The old headmaster watched as Link cleaned off his other arm and made for the knife. Link was so determined to save this boy but the headmaster could see that he was drained from his adventure today. He also was rather filthy and his clothes were stained with mud.

"Link"

The dirty-blond looked over at the headmaster. "Sir?"

"Why don't you go take a bath and get cleaned up. Zelda and I will take care of the boy."

"But-"

"Link, you are exhausted and I'm sure you are hungry. Don't worry about the boy."

Link looked from Gaepora to Zelda and then to the unconscious winged boy. He _was_ really tired and hungry. He definitely knew he had to get cleaned up but he just didn't want to leave the boy's side. He just felt like he had to be here to make sure he was alright. Zelda saw this and placed her hand on top of his. Link looked back at her with worrisome eyes.

"Go get cleaned up Link. We will take care of him." Zelda assured him.

Link slowly nodded. "Okay."

He took one more glance at the boy before he left the room.

Link was so anxious about the injured boy that he wanted to rush with his bath, quickly change into a pair of clothes and rush back to check on him. Zelda had given him his spare clothes before he hopped into the tub where she ordered him to relax the best he could. She didn't want to see him for at least twenty minutes. Link definitely didn't want an angry Zelda on his hands, so he obeyed.

He sat in the tub, lost in his thoughts as he scrubbed himself clean. He couldn't believe it. He had finally found the creature that owned the feathers. He never expected it to be a boy. He figured it was a loftwing of some kind, but now that he thought of it the more stupid he felt.

"How could he be a loftwing?" He said to himself. "He looks nothing like one, but how was I supposed to know? I don't even know what he is. Maybe he is some futuristic human loftwing? After the things I have seen, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it were true."

He grabbed the bowl beside the tub, filled it with water and dumped it on his head, rinsing the filth away. He let out a content sigh as he repeated the action. He grabbed the bar of soap and started to scrub away any excess dirt. As he scrubbed, a terrible memory flashed through his eyes. He was sitting in a tub about ten times the size of the one he was currently in. His hands were bound and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't free himself. A laughter echoed behind him, sending chills down his spine. He knew that laugh far too well for his liking. He felt _his _presence slither up from behind and bite down hard on a large red diamond earring he was forced to wear. Link cried out as it was literally yanked from his ear. He could feel the heat rising in his ear and knew blood was leaking out. _He _then pressed his cold lips on the injury and began licking up the blood. A moan from the back of _his_ throat escaped and soon _he _was in the tub with Link forcing-

No! Not this again! No!

Link shook violently to rid himself of the horrid memory. He quickly climbed out of the tub and changed into his pajamas that were similar to his skyloftian ones. He practically ran from the bathroom to the living room, hoping that the sight of the boy would clear his mind. And it did.

Link entered the living room where he saw Gaepora pouring soup into three bowls and Zelda was knitting by the fireplace. Zelda looked up from her work and smiled at Link.

"Have a good ba-"She was about to ask until she saw the look on his face. That look she knew too well. Link always had the face of utter fear whenever a memory of _him_ appeared. That was the only thing Zelda knew Link was afraid of and honestly from what he had told her and what she had seen from her own encounter, she didn't blame him. "Er, um- the boy is all clean and bandaged up."

Link flickered at her before he made his way towards the bed. The boy was indeed clean and bandaged up. The burnt skin was wiped clean so now Link could take in the boy's appearance. He had soft pink skin that was tainted with a black eye and multiple bruises throughout his body. He had a few scrapes and cuts, both minor and major. The major ones had been dipped with herbs then wrapped up. The boy's toga thing had been cut off, along with his blue under shirt, He had several bruises among his body and his chest was bandaged from the deep wound that bled. His right arm was broken but had been carefully attended to. Link glanced at his wings and saw those too were wrapped up.

"He is in dire need of a red potion or a fairy." Zelda said as she watched Link examine him.

"Then I will go and get him a red potion." Link said in a determined tone.

"Lad, Luv won't have any until the weekend is over." Gaepora said.

"Then I will search for a fairy tomorrow."

"I don't know if there will be any out if the storm is still here."

"We have to do something!" Link said

"And we will lad. The herbs will be enough for now until Luv's potions are ready. If you want to help the boy, all you can do is take care of him and yourself. For now Link, come and eat the soup and then get some rest."

Link sighed as he looked at the boy.

"I want to sleep here." He looked back at Gaepora. "I have to make sure he is alright."

Gaepora nodded. "Very well Link. Now come here, both of you and get something to eat."

Link looked over the injured boy. He was in almost nothing now. The top of his toga was sliced and hung over his belt. His undershirt was completely gone. Link glanced at his feet and noticed his boot-scandal things were still on. He unbuckled around the ankles and slid off the boy's shoes. He set them down on the floor then grasped the blanket at the edge of the bed and covered up the boy.

"Don't worry little guy. You are safe. You can rest easy now. I will watch over you." Link whispered.

The boy let out a low groan as he stirred slightly.

"Lay...E...palu..tena...pit..too." The boy mumbled as he groaned again. His face finally soothed as he took a deep breath and relaxed.

Link smiled at the boy before turning to eat his meal.


	8. Chapter 8 Missing

**Chapter 8 ****Missing**

Lux cantered and whinnied in front of the shattered portal. He was waiting for his master to return, or hoping at least. The unicorn tried passing through but nothing happened, he just ran through air. He tried using his lightening speed to tear through the portal like Pittoo had made him do before to enlarge the portal to the Chaos Vortex. No matter how many times the unicorn performed this stunt however; it never opened. If anything the unicorn shattered it even more.

The unicorn tried countless times to reopen the portal but after several hours of trying, he couldn't. Lux stared at the broken portal where his master was trapped in the other world. The unicorn had to tell someone what happened. Of course unicorns couldn't talk but that's where his crystallized horn came into play.

Lux galloped with lightening speed back to Skyworld. The unicorn quickly halted when Skyworld came into view. The centurions were swarming all over like bees, flying in every direction with panic. Lux galloped towards them, trying to get their attention but the centurions freaked out and flew in the opposite direction. The centurions didn't like the unicorns at all. They were terrified of them. They insisted that Palutena get rid of them but when they went to appeal to her, she declined. Pho and Lux belonged to Pit. It was his decision to make and he also said no. After that the centurions made sure to stand clear from them. Which wasn't helping Lux out at all. He was trying to show them what happened to their captain but instead they flew away screaming.

No matter what the unicorn tried, he just couldn't show the centurions anything. The unicorn decided to go to Lady Palutena's temple. Hopefully, the goddess was inside. Lux sped towards the temple, bumping into scared centurions on the way. The unicorn landed in front of the temple where he galloped straight in. A few of the bigger centurions tried to stop Lux but he was too fast. He galloped down the hallways, until he entered the wide room where Palutena's presence lingered the most. Lux walked in and glanced around for the goddess.

"Goddess Palutena! Goddess Palutena!" the unicorn's ears perked up at the frantic voices.

Lux walked in a little deeper into the room where he saw a few big centurions standing around a fountain.

"Oh please! Goddess Palutena! Please answer! The captain is missing! His dark copy was the threat! He kidnapped the captain!" The centurions said to the fountain.

Lux stood there, waiting to see if the goddess answered or not. After several minutes of nothing, Lux trotted to the centurions. They heard the sound of his hooves and instantly glanced behind to see the approaching unicorn. They squealed and freaked. The unicorn lowered his horn to try and touch their foreheads but they took it as a sign of attack and quickly fled.

Lux stood around the hallway as he watched the centurions left. Lux's ears flattened and bared his teeth in irritation. Here, Lux was trying to inform the centurions what happened to his master and they keep fleeing. The goddess is no where in sight and Pit could be dead for all anyone knew.

Lux turned the other way and walked back to the entrance of the goddess's temple. The unicorn didn't even try to show the centurions what happened. All the unicorn did was walk down the hall and they turned the other way screaming. Lux reached the entrance and looked up at the sky. The centurions were still swarming like bees, freaking out and calling for the goddess. The unicorn had to tell someone about his master but no one was around.

"Did anyone find the captain?" A centurion asked above the unicorn (clearly oblivious to the fact that the unicorn was just below)

"We have looked all over for him! Dark Pit must have taken him far away. Oh man, Goddess Palutena isn't going to be happy with us!" The other said.

The dark master! That was it!

Lux whinnied in delight sending the centurions scurry in fright.

Though Lux wasn't exactly please with the dark master for hurting regular master but he knew that he cared for regular master a lot. If anyone would let Lux show what happened to master it would be the dark one.

Lux reared and let out a loud neigh as his yellow crystal horn began to glow. A dark purple and pink essence began to appear in front of him. The unicorns had spent enough time with the dark master to know what his essence looked like. The centurions flew past it as if it wasn't even there because it wasn't. Only Lux could see the trail before him. With the dark master's essence activated the unicorn would find the dark master.

Lux whinnied loudly as he reared again and then bolted after the dark essence.

It had been hours since the dark angel was chased by those useless centurions. They had yelled at him and fired their arrows, demanding the return of their captain.

"I don't have your fucking captain you little shits!" He had snapped at them.

"He is lying! He has our captain!"

The dark angel flew backwards just to show them that Pit was no longer in his arms.

"See! He isn't fucking here!"

"He is lying! He has done something to the captain! He has cast a spell on him!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "You guys are idiots. I don't have my preci-er, your precious captain! He is back at the stables."

"He is lying! The captain isn't there!"

"Yes he is you fucking idiots!"

"Get him!"

Dark Pit let out an annoyed huff. He flapped his wings until they glew pink and sped off from the centurions.

He flew beneath the clouds towards the town just outside where Pit had beaten Hades. He flew on top of one of the columns and glanced up at the night sky. The dark angel didn't even realize that the night had fallen. He had been too occupied with his other's idiocy. That was the whole reason he was even here in the first place. To blow off some steam. Though why he decided to come here, the dark angel didn't know. He wanted to get his mind off Pit but here he was, sitting on a top of a column that stood in front of a monument of Pit.

Dark Pit glared at it.

"You idiot." He snapped as he gazed at it. "You fucking kiss me back and make those stupid sounds like you like it and then you start to cry like a bitch when I try to touch you? Pathetic."

He looked over to the cliff where Pit had used the final strike to defeat the Lord of the Underworld. He glanced back at the statue.

"You are pathetic!" He said through his teeth as his eyes narrowed. "You take down gods. You took down fucking Hades. All in which are difficult tasks that you managed just fine, but when it comes to me wanting to fucking touch you, you cry and whimper like a bitch!"

He bawled his fists and stood up as he glowered at the statue.

"Sure taking down gods is a piece of cake!" He started to yell "'Oh, but I can't handle you touching me! I can't figure out why you are doing this to me!' Fucking idiot!"

The dark angel fired his staff at the statue. The dark pinkish purple beam left his weapon and aimed for Pit's head. As soon as the bean struck it, the statue shattered.

The dark angel felt no remorse as he watched the statue crumble into pieces. The rage inside him began to ignite even more so.

"This is how it should have been! I should have destroyed you when I had the chance! None of this would have happened if I had taken care of you! Why!? Why did it have to be you I shared this stupid fucking connection with!? Why do I even fucking bother with you!? You are so fucking stupid you can't even tell that I care about you! Why?! Why is it you I care about? I don't give a fuck about anyone else but you for some reason! Why do I care if that stupid aura gets you?! Why should I care?! It should just take you! Then I wouldn't ever have to deal with you!" The dark angel screamed his anger out.

He was sure his voice had woken up the whole town but he didn't care. He didn't care about anyone and that was how it should be! It should be all about him!

Dark Pit closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths to try and cool himself down. He was nearly calm when he heard a familiar sound; a unicorn's neigh. His red eyes snapped open and he glanced up at the sky to see Lux with a lightening bolt following behind him. The unicorn landed a good distance away from the town. He started rearing and neighing loudly at Dark Pit. The dark angel took notice of the unicorn's frantic gestures and knew something was wrong.

He flew over to Lux, landing a foot away. He ran up to the unicorn and held his hands high trying to calm the unicorn down.

"Whoa there Lux, It's okay! Calm down." He said, gently. "What's wrong?"

The unicorn landed on all fours and looked at Dark Pit. He lowered his head, so the glowing horn was leveled with the dark master's forehead. Unlike the centurions, Pittoo didn't back away from the horn's approach. Lux gently pressed his horn to Dark Pit's forehead, where his red eyes widened.

Flashing before his eyes were the unicorn's memories. Everything from when the angels kissed to when Pittoo started beating up Pit (the dark angel almost crumbled like the statue when he watched himself hurt Pit.) ;to Pit crying (His hearts strings tugged at that sight) and climbing on Lux; escaping when he wasn't supposed to; running into Phosphora (seeing her made his anger begin to bubble. It exploded when he saw her kiss Pit) to; the portal opening up and sucking them in and then finally to where Pit had been struck by lightening and was captured by the black tornado.

The unicorn removed his horn from his dark master's forehead and looked at him. Dark Pit stood there in absolute horror. His jaw had dropped and his red eyes were wide from what he had just seen.

"Pit..." He said toneless. "No...he...he's been taken...no..."

The dark angel buried his face in his hands. "This can't be real! No! It can't be!" His red eyes glanced towards Lux. "This isn't real! Tell me this isn't real! This has to be a cruel prank or something! He can't be taken!"

Lux just whinnied and shook his head.

His red eyes fell over to the crumpled statue. "Pit...my perfect copy...taken from me. I take it back! I take back everything I said! This is all my fault! If I hadn't gotten so pissed off and just stayed with you, you wouldn't have felt so lonely and you would still be here with me. What have I done? I said all those things to you and I even hurt you. I just...I can't help myself sometimes. I care about you so much that it sickens me but you are just so stupid that you don't notice and it pisses me off. I wish I could just tell you how I feel but it's not in me. I wish I could tell you how much I lov-"

His saddened expression twisted into anger as he shut his eyes as he tried to maintain tears from falling. His jaw clenched and his fists bawled up. "Who the fuck did this?! Who the fuck took what is rightfully mine?! I will find them and decimate the fuck out of them! Pit is MINE! He BELONGS to ME! I WILL find this fucking aura! I will find what threatened ME and kidnapped MY Pit!"

The angered angel turned to Lux. "Take me to the portal! I will fuck up this bastard!"

Lux neighed and again shook his head.

"What?! Why!?" snapped Dark Pit.

The unicorn's horn began to glow again. He dipped his head and aimed his horn to Dark Pit's forehead. Another memory passed through the unicorn's horn to Dark Pit's mind. He watched as Lux was sucked back into the portal just as it was struck by a powerful lightening strike, destroying the portal. He saw how many times Lux tried to reopen the portal but couldn't do so. It just remained in the sky with shattered pieces around it.

Lux removed his horn from his dark master.

Dark Pit growled. "That fucking piece of shit! It stole him from me and destroyed the fucking portal?! It was an insult when it threatened to take Pit the first time but now that it has him AND destroyed the portal, it is personal!"

The dark angel walked towards Lux. "C'mon Lux. As much as I would prefer to do this alone, I need Palutena's help. She should be able to open the portal again and then I can reclaim what's mine."

The unicorn neighed again and stomped his hoof. His horn began to glow again and he pressed it on Pittoo's temple. The unicorn showed how the centurions where trying to get a hold of Palutena but couldn't.

The dark angel rolled his eyes after the vision finished. "This is her fault too and she doesn't even know that he is missing! Maybe her stupid centurions can't reach her but I can." He climbed on the unicorn's back. "Let's go Lux."

The unicorn whinnied in delight. Finally, he had showed someone what happened to the regular master and finally they were going to tell Palutena. Lux reared up and let out a loud whinny before he took off at the speed of light.

They reached Palutena's temple in literally no time at all. The dark angel felt a little sick and whoozy once Lux landed. He groaned as he climbed (fell off is more like it)off the unicorn. He glanced up at the night sky and saw the centurions flying around like bees.

"Idiots" Dark Pit said. He looked to Lux. "Let's go Lu-"

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

Before Dark Pit knew it he was tackled by the larger centurions. They grabbed him by his arms to hold him down. Dark Pit struggled against them. Using the anger still dwelling inside him for strength, he threw them off his arms. They fell to the ground but quickly recovered and tackled him. Lux reared and let out a fierce neigh. The centurions squealed and ran but with Pittoo in their grasp.

"Let me go you idiots!" snapped Dark Pit as they dragged him on the floor.

The centurions didn't hear him over their own screaming. Lux chased them into the goddess's temple, down the halls until they hit the center with the fountain. The room was packed with centurions freaking out. They heard the sound of screaming and turned to see the two with Dark Pit being chased by Lux. All the centurions started to freak out at the sight of Lux. They started to run away in circles until a bright light at the top of the stairs near the fountain shone. They stopped in their tracks to see Palutena appear.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"Goddess Palutena! Goddess Palutena!" They cried.

"Yes? What is it?"

"The captain has been kidnapped!"

"The threat has him!"

Palutena's relaxed face changed into a fearful expression. "Pit!"

"It's okay Goddess Palutena! We caught the threat!" The centurions holding Dark Pit said as they dragged him to the foot of the stairs. The dark angel struggled against their grasp but their hold on him had doubled as more centurions held him.

"Let me go!" snapped Dark Pit

Palutena looked at the dark angel confused. "Pittoo?"

The dark angel growled. "Will you stop calling me that!"

"He kidnapped the captain! We saw it with our very own eyes."

"I did not kidnap Pit!"

"Let him go." Palutena ordered as she climbed down the stairs.

The centurions released the dark angel, plowing him to the ground. Dark Pit growled as he got up on his feet. He glanced up at the approaching goddess with his usual serious face.

"Pittoo, why do my centurions think you are the threat? And where is Pit?"

He growled at the name but decided to ignore it. Right now that wasn't important."I came to visit Pit and your little guards wouldn't give us any alone time, so I took Pit to the stables where I knew they wouldn't go but that doesn't matter-"

"Alone time?" The goddess arched a brow

"That doesn't matter!" The dark angel snapped as he tried to hide his blushing face, "Who cares?! These idiots aren't wrong about Pit being taken. The threat has him!"

The goddess gasped. "What happened? How do you know?"

Dark Pit glanced over his shoulder at Lux. The unicorn neighed and made his way towards his dark master. The centurions let out little squeals as they backed away from the creature. The unicorn stood beside Dark Pit.

"Lux showed me." He answered "He showed me from his horn, his memories of what happened. Pit took Lux for a ride and the portal opened up and sucked him in. A thunderstorm in the other world managed to separate them and the tornado sucked up Pit-" He could feel the anger in him begin to boil at the thought of the dark aura with Pit in it's clutches. His hands curled into fists. "-and took him away."

The goddess gasped with fear clear in her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth in disbelief as all the dark angel's words registered. She walked over to the dark angel and stood towering over him and the unicorn at his side. She glanced over at Lux.

"Lux, can you share with me your memories?" She asked the unicorn.

Lux whinnied and in a blink of an eye his horn began to glow. He walked over to the goddess, whom bent down slightly. The unicorn placed his horn on her forehead. Lux's memories flashed before her eyes. She watched everything up til the unicorn was pulled out of the other world. The unicorn removed his horn once he had showed Palutena his memories. Dark Pit was hoping that Lux didn't show her what happened between the angels. The goddess looked over at Dark Pit with a raised brow that confirmed that Lux had shown her what happened between him and Pit. The dark angel kept his usual serious-bored expression but he could feel the heat of fluster emerge from his cheeks. He turned to hide his face from the goddess. Palutena smiled softly at him but it dropped as soon as she relived Lux's memories. She gave her centurions a serious expression as she stood up.

"My centurions, spread out and find the portal! Also find Phosphora and let her know I wish to speak with her! Go now my troops! Your captain's life could be at stake!"

With that the centurions piled out of the room. Dark Pit watched from underneath his bangs as they left. He tried to shake off his embarrassment and focused on the goddess's decision for wanting Phosphora.

"What do you need _her_ for?" He said through his teeth.

"She may have done something to open up the portal. She can teleport you know. Perhaps she accidentally opened up the portal." Palutena answered as she looked down at Dark Pit giving him a smug look. "So how long have you and Pit-"

The dark angel's face blazed scarlet of the subject upbringing. He turned his back to her, thankful the room was empty. "That doesn't matter!" He snapped

"I wasn't aware that you even had a thing for my little pupil." the goddess teased him

"I don't!" Dark Pit denied "even if I did, that isn't what's important!"

Palutena dropped the teasing. "You are right. What is important now is to find where my little pupil has gone."

Dark Pit let out a low growl when the goddess claimed Pit as hers.

She closed her eyes and sighed, burying her face in her hands. "This isn't like him. Pit would never go against one of my orders. Lux showed Pit saying he felt trapped and alone. I was trying to protect him but I never expected him to disobey an order and run off. This is so unlike him."

"What? You think he would always listen to you even after you kept him caged?" snapped Dark Pit. Palutena looked up at the dark angel. His face was no longer red so he turned around and faced the goddess. "You saw him say that he felt alone, trapped and ignored! For the past month you have ignored and caged him up, even if it was for his own good!" Dark Pit took a deep breath when he saw just how hurt Palutena was from his words.

"You're right. This is my fault. I wanted to keep him safe but I was so afraid of the threat wanting him, I took his safety into excessive matters. It wasn't my intention to make him feel trapped and lonely. I was just so busy with the humans and keeping Pit safe that I didn't realize what it was doing to him." Palutena held herself as she walked towards the fountain.

Dark Pit let out a sigh.

"It's not all your fault." The goddess glanced over at him. "I wasn't exactly around either and...it's," He scratched his head and glanced away. "probably mostly my fault that he ran off."

His red eyes looked into Palutena's green ones with fierce determination. "I am willing to do anything to get my-er, um, Pit back. If I could do this alone I would but I know I can't. I..." He took a deep breath, "I need your help and you need mine. We will have to work together to get Pit back."

Palutena smiled at Dark Pit and nodded. "I am going to have to somehow postpone my meetings with the other gods and figure out some way to stop the war the humans-"

"You know Pit wouldn't want you to drop everything for him. You worry about the humans and your god business, I'll take care of finding Pit."

"Thank you but the gods will understand my absence. Pit is precious to me like he is to you. Getting him back is more important right now, though I will have to count on you while I take care of the humans. I can not put that job on another god. Can you do that for me?"

The dark angel nodded. "Just remember that I don't serve you. So don't give me commands and orders."

Palutena smiled as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. The dark angel didn't know what to think of this. The goddess of light hugging him? This was weird.

She pulled away, squeezing his shoulders. "Thank you Dark Pit."

She glanced over at Lux, giving him a nod before she turned for the stairs. "I have to tell the other gods what has happened. Let them know I won't be attending any more meetings until Pit is found." She reached the top of the stairs and looked down at Dark Pit. "Don't worry Pittoo, we will bring Pit home."

She smiled mockingly. "Then you can tell him how much you missed him and give him a big sloppy kiss!"

The dark angel's face instantly blazed red at her words. "Hey! I-"

But before he could manage another word, Palutena laughed and vanished in a speck of light, leaving the dark angel flustered and embarrassed.


End file.
